Priorities
by bobdabuilder0804
Summary: COMPLETE Jack with his family but he also has a new terrorist threat to deal with! COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Casey flopped back down on her bed, the wooden headboard banging against the wall from the effort. She leant her head against the wall squeezing her eyes shut for a moment. Carol watched from the doorframe, her daughter unaware of her presence as she composed herself. A faint smile crossed her lips as she watched Casey recite dates and events out loud, her eyes still closed, her face betraying the frustration she felt.

"Union of Militant Godless in 1921... Ban on Factions 1921... NEP was in 1922 and ended in 1927, War Communism started in…. 19..."

"18?" Her mother interrupted, giving up her position and entering the room, grinning as she saw the look of frustration grow across her daughters face.

"I should have known that," she muttered, reaching over to move the notepad filled with scattered notes so Carol could sit.

"You know you're working awfully hard on this sweetie."

"Yes, but its stupid, I keep revising but I'm just not learning it."

"What do you mean?" She asked, having already forgotten the reason for initially checking up on her daughter.

"I know the key things I just don't know how to apply them. I'm gonna fail…"

"I doubt that, but even if you do, at least you know its not because you didn't put enough work in."

"I know," she muttered unconvincingly.

"Whatever you get I'm proud of you," she stated honestly, happy to see a smile finally cross Casey's face.

"I know. I just don't want to have wasted a year. I can't stand the thought of re-sitting the whole year, I want to more forward not backwards. The move here was supposed to be a fresh start, remember? I want to get a head start but I already feel like I'm falling behind."

Kissing her daughter on the head Carol stood up, "You will do fine, I know you will. We've only been here 5 months honey, and you've already fallen back into the old routine. Plus you've had to catch up with changing college, sweetie, that's more than enough of a reason if you don't do as well as expected. Not that you will, you're just too hard on yourself."

"Thanks mum," she called to her retreating back before staring back down at the notes distastefully.

Carol moved through the house to the kitchen, still not able to sit in the living room. She'd been back in LA almost 5 months, and she still couldn't get used to the house. They had to have it, Mark and Casey fell in love with it, it was the least she could compromise after dragging them here. A new life it sometimes seemed; despite the fact that they had all lived in this city previously, only it had been Mark who had dragged them away before.

She was happy with the choice, she had a well paid job and Casey seemed to be doing better than she had been in San Jose, even Mark was enjoying the new start as much as he grumbled about it. Of course, the fact that she now saw her brother at least once a week was more than worth it, and when she had received 'the' phone call from her niece six months ago, she knew what she had to do.

She flinched as she thought back to that evening, although it had changed her life for the better she still didn't like the memory. When Kimberly had called she had felt her heart sink, 'he's dead' she had thought. She had been certain he had finally killed himself, he had been in a constant state of depression since Terri's death. When it happened she flew down to see him as often as she could but each time she left she felt even worse. He didn't get better, he never stopped mourning, it seemed with each visit he was substantially worse until she found she could visit no more.

As she had drawn in a shaky breath and tightly gripped the arm of her chair expecting to hear the worst, she had instead been thrown into emotional chaos. Relief that he was still here, and finally working again; but that couldn't match the worry and pain she felt when she had herd the news. Jack was in the hospital, awaiting a long recovery process, Kim had said. A heart attack. She had shared Kim's initial confusion at this news, until she herd more. Inflicted, she had said, as in torture.

She had packed up her backs immediately and taken Casey with her to skip the grief she would get about leaving her alone with Mark. She had been sick with worry during the flight, losing her stomach contents twice. Casey had held her mothers hand, white with fear herself, all she knew was that Jack was ill but with her mothers reactions she knew it was something much worse. Casey had pushed down the tears that threatened to spill every time the thought of losing Jack crossed her mind.

She loved him dearly and although he was only her uncle they were close enough to be brother and sister. Well, before they moved almost 100 miles away when she was just 9 years old. If she had known that his illness would bring them back to LA 8 years later she would have thanked God for his blessing in disguise. Only she didn't know, and like her mother, she spent the journey 'home' in a frantic state until finally, they arrived in St. Johns hospital. For Casey it was the first time back home in years, she hadn't been allowed to attend Terri's funeral as the situation had been upsetting enough for her.

They went directly to the emergency room where an emotional Kim flung herself into her aunts arms, sobbing so bad that she didn't see her cousin who was left to stand on her own awkwardly. Casey noticed a woman who had been sitting next to Kim so she went over, maybe she would know something about her uncle to put her worries to rest.

"Hey are you here to see Jack?"

"Yes, I'm Kate," the stranger said smiling warmly offering her hand which Casey took after hesitating slightly.

"I'm Casey, Jacks my uncle. No offence but I've not seen you before I don't think?" She asked knowing she could get away with being so blunt due to her ago. Not quite 18, she could still get away with being rude when she felt like it.

Kate laughed slightly but Casey could see the worry in her eyes. "We met just yesterday, but we've become very good friends. He saved me on more than one occasion."

Casey nodded taking a seat, looking down at the floor. She was more than curious about how Jack had saved her but knew she wasn't allowed to ask. Any questions about Jack's work had been strictly forbidden as a child and she fell back into the habit easily. Jack was a government agent, and she guessed he did dangerous things due to the injuries he sustained, but other than that she knew nothing. Something he mother made sure of too, knowing how much her daughter looked up to her younger brother.

The similarities between them often scared her, the quiet passive moods with the bouts of barely controlled anger. The way she could gather herself under control when necessary yet lose it in a second when at the end of her string. And that was the just the personality traits they shared, Carol tried to convince herself she hadn't noticed the similarities in their talents. In a few years time Casey would be able to do the kind of work Jack did, if she was taught how to apply her thoughts and skills differently. Carol had sworn she would never let that happen, Casey would never know how good she could be, she would get a sensible job when she was older, not live a life of danger like that of Jack. Jack or she never spoke about there similarities, but Carol knew he feared it as much as her, and would do everything in his power to stop it.

Jack was thankful for the 'no questions asked' rule they had had in place since Casey started talking. Carol thought he would be angry when she suggested it and was filled with compassion when she saw his eyes glimmer with pain as he confessed that he would love to have Terri do the same thing, for her and Kim. For there own sake, he had hastily added, making Carol all the more curious. She knew more than the others of what he did, only she wasn't aware of the guilt that was already building up inside of him, and that had been years ago when the girls were still babies.

Carol had eyed the woman talking to her daughter edgily, before casting a curious glance to Kim who took her out of the empty waiting room and into the hallway. She explained all she knew of Kate, and then went into detail about the doctors evaluation of her father. Carol had gasped in shock and Kim promised to make sure Casey knew none of it. He had an accident, they would say, which triggered a heart attack. That would cover for the scars which he would live with, if Casey ever saw them. It saddened Carol to see how easily and normal it seemed to Kim to be covering up Jack's wounds. She should have been shielded from it too, she thought, instead she was shielding others; something wasn't right there.

A few hours later Carol was invited in to see her brother who had been stabilised and was conscious. He had looked tired when she saw him, but other than that he seemed okay. She knew, of course, that all of his injuries besides a scratch on his eye were hidden beneath his bed sheets as he groggily apologised for bringing her all this way for nothing.

They had flew back three days later, and then Carol flew back down alone once Jack had been released from the hospital three weeks later. Casey didn't want to come this time, knowing her curiosity would be pushed too far and she didn't want to upset Jack by asking what had happened. She felt bad for not going, his face had lit up when he saw his niece waiting to see him in the hospital. He rarely saw her as she didn't come on the visits to LA, and it wasn't often he found the time to get all the way out to San Jose either.

Carol had stayed for two weeks with Jack, spending most of the time at his bedside worrying and catching up, reminiscing of the 'good times' they shared as children. After talking him to sleep one night she found herself unable to move away from his bedside, she hadn't realised how much she missed him until she had flew in. She hadn't realised just how close they were, despite her living away for the past 8 years. Most importantly, she found she didn't want to leave him again.

Nor Kim, who she also loved being with. She was normally at Jack's side too, trying to help, wanting to help. She had overheard a one sided conversation one night after Jack was sleeping. She was whispering to him, apologising for leaving him before, promising she would never do it again. Carol realised then that she needed to give them more time alone, they too had some catching up to do. Kim wasn't forthcoming on her activities after her mothers death, and Carol didn't press her. She knew she left Jack, but all that mattered was that she was back. She'd been hurt just as badly as he, and she was filled with pride and hope to see the two of them finally putting the pieces back together again.

On return from her third 2 week trip she had quietly spoken to Mark about the idea of moving back home. She didn't tell Casey in fear of getting her hopes high and then letting her down. Mark wasn't pleased with the idea, Carol had outright told him it was to be closer to Jack, despite knowing there was no love lost between the two. Mark was jealous of Jack, and Carol noticed how he tried to out do him on the few occasions they had been together since the big move. He had tried to brush her off by telling her he would look into it at work, having no intentions of turning his life upside down for her. They'd been together 11 years, and had happily left LA with him. The move hadn't been easy and it had been years before the new city felt like home. He wasn't going to let her drag him back now; the past 8 years hadn't been for nothing.

Hs opinion changed when he brought the conversation up with his boss the following Monday morning. Peters told him about an opening up in there LA office which wasn't being advertised. If he was thinking of moving back home, he could try get a transfer for the position. It would be a promotion with a 15 pay increase, he couldn't let the opportunity go as he was already qualified for the position.

He and Carol had talked about the move in more detail after that, where in the city they wanted to live, an appropriate college for Casey to get settled into, and a new job for herself. They broke the news to Casey the next day, and Jack the day after that. He was ecstatic at the thought of being near his family again, but didn't like the idea of them all going to so much effort for him.

Carol had shrugged him off, explaining Marks promotion to him, until eventually he gave in.

They were back home just over a month later, within walking distance to Jack's but not too close as to smother him. Mark didn't have far to travel to work, and Casey transferred to the local college. It was easy, and everybody seemed happy. The house wasn't perfect and Casey missed her friends whom she insisted on calling every night, but other than that, things finally felt right. As though something had been missing in her life since she moved away. She knew it was Jack, and now they could see him whenever they wanted things were going to become much easier for the pair of them. She hoped it would make things easier for Jack, and she couldn't deny the relief she would get from being able to keep a closer eye on him from now on.

She saw Jack everyday for another three weeks while he was still getting back on his feet, struggling with his injuries although he wouldn't admit it. She enjoyed the time with Jack and Kim, they had a lot of history to catch up on. When Jack was declared 'recovered' they saw less of each other, and when he took the position as Head of Field Operations, a new department in CTU the visits got less frequent. She would call him often, and he would stop by after work if the hour was reasonable. There was no problem, it made there visits more comfortable so they didn't run out of things to say to each other. Things were good for them all, better in fact, than they had been in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack pulled the door open and stepped into his sisters house, looking around for anyone. He called out, 'hello!' before moving past the entrance room, Carol had always scolded him for knocking but he still didn't like coming in unannounced, he felt like he was intruding. He smiled to himself as he realised he was getting used to it. It had been almost 5months since they had moved back home and it was a nice feeling, he felt welcome and it was comforting. Terri's parents hadn't like him and were blatantly rude about it. He didn't mind though, he knew how embarrassed Terri was for their behaviour and it only made him love her more. Since her death he hadn't seen the parents anyway, not since the funeral… He pushed the thoughts away and put a grin on his face as he headed through the house.

He passed down the hallway and stopped by the dining room, she wasn't there so he headed straight to their country style kitchen knowing Carol wouldn't be in the living room on her own, he knew he didn't like it. It was too big, she claimed, and he couldn't argue with her, the room was huge, not that the rest of the house was small that was; to say only three people lived there it was huge!

He found her sat at the large wooden kitchen table flicking through a 'home' magazine. It was no secret how much work needed to be done on the house, still, despite the months of work they had already performed. Jack had offered to help but Mark was adamant he do it all himself, which was why it was taking so long to get anything done, Jack had noticed.

"Hey," he said smiling as she looked up from her magazine with a smile, "You want a cup of coffee?"

She nodded and got up to help as he moved over to the coffee machine, he laughed as she began to fill him in on more D.I.Y adventures with Mark. They got caught up as they drank there coffee, both pleased to see each other, the last visit had been almost two weeks ago.

"What's Casey up to?" He asked, generally interested in her, he had missed his niece as much as he had Carol after they moved away.

"She's upstairs, revising for a test," she answered rolling her eyes in amusement.

"Ah!" He laughed, "so how many times has she lost her temper today then?"

"Once or twice while trying to convince me she is not stressed. I don't think she's realised the contradiction she presents."

The loud ringing of Jacks cell disrupted them and Jack slid her an apologetic glance as he pulled his cell from his pocket and answered. Carol picked the magazine back up and started to flick through it giving him some privacy.

"Hey Jack its Tony."

"What's up?"

"We got some more Intel on the TEIN," he said.

"Go ahead."

"They're probably going to get here some time this week."

"Anything else?"

"No that's all."

"Well its not much to go on Tony keep the teams at it we need specifics, times, dates, locations-"

"Yeah I know that, I just wanted to keep you informed on what's happening," he said defending himself.

"Okay thanks," he replied before snapping the phone shut and turning the face Carol.

"Work?"

"Yep, nothing important though," he reassured her, knowing just how much she worried about him. He couldn't blame her either, what with the state he had been in when she first returned home.

"Nothing important, sure!" She laughed rolling her eyes, and Jack laughed too, it felt good to laugh; being happy and feeling 'sane' still felt new to him. The depression which had engulfed him for over a year seemed like an eternity and he still found himself enjoying the things in life which brought him pleasure.

"You've been working lots of hours recently you know," she continued "I just hope you haven't forgot the doctors words about exhaustions effect on your heart…" She stopped when she herd the sigh and saw the flicker of annoyance in his eyes, but it quickly disappeared and was replaced with a playful smile as he spoke.

"I don't know why, or how you are monitoring my time spent at work but I assure you it is necessary. As for my heart, I think the doctors words went out of the window when I was declared 'recovered and able to return to active duty,'" he mocked, but he could see the concern in her eyes so he tried to make her feel better.

"Look, I'm kidding. Today's been a long day as were working on a threat but I got tomorrow off to make up for it. I know my limits okay," he said, giving her the eyes until she gave in and agreed that it was okay.

"Anyway," he said changing the subject, "how's work going?"

"Its good. I'm still the top seller, making a nice big juicy bonus each week!"

"What about Mark, he settling in okay?"

He noticed her sigh, it was almost as though she was reminding herself about something, 'keep smiling Carol.' She knew not to lie to him, he knew when she was being honest or not. But she didn't want to put any more space between her him and Mark, he didn't like him enough as it was.

"People always argue when they move houses. it's a stressful time. But moving so far, changing everything, its taking its toll on us." There was a flicker of guilt on Jacks face and she realised he would feel bad if there fights were a result of the move to be closer to him. "Not just the move, before that… Things have been tense between us."

She looked over at him, he was fiddling with his cuff with his head tilted to his side - he was always such a good listener. As though all he cared about were his words, she thought, it was nice when it was needed but it was hard when she didn't want to talk about something to him.

"So…" he said, noticing she was sitting in a daze thinking about something, "what's going to happen?"

"Nothings going to happen Jack, Jesus you sound just like Casey! Something goes wrong and you expect us to end?"

His eyebrows creased up and she realised he wasn't implying that something like that was going to happen, maybe he was just trying to join in the conversation, she thought guiltily.

"I'm sorry Jack. Its just that Casey gives me a hard time when me and him fall out. It's like she just expects me to leave him because we get angry. She doesn't understand that as much as I hate him at times, we still love each other."

Jack nodded, a slight smile on his face as he could envision the conversations he had with Kim about the very same thing. Only she automatically expected him to leave Terri. Sometimes kids just don't understand he thought wishfully.

"She will realise eventually," he said, giving her a smile. "Listen, I was going to call off at the gym before I head home, but if you want I can stay here with you?"

He watched with a satisfied as he saw Carol swallow her urge to warn him about over exercising, before she answered his question.

"No you get going, it's better if you're not here when he comes home anyway," she said getting up to give him a kiss on the cheek and waking him to the hallway. Jack silently wondered what she had meant by what she sad but decided not to push it with her. He had to get going anyway.

"Tell Casey I say hi," he called from the entrance hall before the door slammed shut behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

He didn't spend long at the gym, he had a quick work out on the weights and a thirty minute run on the treadmill. That done, he was beat, it had been a long day. He drove home slowly, tempted to drive faster to get home quicker, but knowing he was too tired to speed, he would probably cause an accident.

The house smelt nice when he opened the door, he could smell food and some sort of fragrance. Kim, he soon realised, was the answer to both smells. She was cooking something in the kitchen and after flicking the living room light switch on it was clear she had been cleaning the place up too, something she never tired off. The place was never messy but still she tidied - it kept her occupied, she had claimed. From what, he didn't dare ask; he knew only too well of what she might want to stop herself from thinking of.

"Hey," she called from the cooker, seeing him over the counter separating the two rooms. "I just got off the phone with Casey, she was giving me hell over you leaving without letting her know you was even there."

"Yeah," he grinned shrugging his jacket off onto the back of the couch and dropping the backpack containing his gym cloths onto the sofa. "How's your day been?"

"Good. College let out early today so I gave the house a mean going over."

"I can tell, which is surprising - I didn't think this place could get any cleaner. You continue to surprise me," he laughed, happy to see her smiling along with him as she checked on her food.

Satisfied it could go unsupervised she left the oven and moved round the breakfast bar to give him a hug. She moved back instantly screeching a high pitched, "dad!" when she realised how sweaty he was. His laughing increased as he hugged her tighter as she laughed and squirmed out of his grip, "you pig go take a shower!"

"Pig? I don't ever remember calling my father a pig!" He joked.

"Yeah well I bet grandpa would take a shower before going near anybody after a session in the gym," she said continuing to jest with him, she enjoyed these moments.

She watched in anticipation for his remark as his face straightened out and his tone turned serious. "No you know your grandpa Bill wouldn't step foot in a gym…"

"Dad," she gasped in mock shock as she slapped him on the arm before pointing down the hallway. "Take a shower, try not to drown, dinner will be ready in 10."

He had a quick, warm shower and was surprised by how much better he felt afterwards, it had certainly woken him up. He padded into his room with a chocolate brown towel wrapped round his waist tightly. He sauntered into his room locking the door behind him before he looked through his draws for a pair of shorts and a tee. After pulling the blue shorts on he dried his hair and chest off while looking about his room, he noticed a box sat at the foot of his bed and sighed.

He stalked over to it surprised he hadn't noticed it until now. It was half full with cloths and on top of that sat a book, some toiletries and a framed photograph of himself and Kate Warner. He closed his eyes as he pulled it out, it was a great photo. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and they were looking at each other, smiling, it was like a personal snapshot of there relationship when it had been at its best. Only it hadn't lasted very long, they both agreed to end it and stay friends a few weeks ago.

The first week without her had been hard but he had felt better during the second, surrounded by his family he realised he and Kate had made the right decision. Three weeks after the separation he took her out to lunch which was surprising nice, they chatted like old friends not ex lovers. As he had dropped her off home she had given him a friendly kiss on the cheek, telling him everything he needed to know. It felt just like that, a sign of appreciation from one friend to another. Appreciation for making the break up as painful as possible, he knew.

She had called two days ago leaving him a message and he had been too busy to call back, things were starting to heat up at CTU. He assumed she had called by with the last of his things and given them Kim. He pulled a neatly folded v neck tee from the box and pulled it on before Kim shouted him, dinner was ready.

They ate quietly making small talk, Kim informing him of her day at college and reminding him that he had tomorrow off of work so there was no need for him to even talk to anybody from CTU. He smirked as he ate thinking about how alike she and Carol were.

"I see Kate dropped the last of my things off, did you see her?"

Kim started to pick at her food and looked a little nervous at the mention of Kate, she hid it well Jack thought, but he wasn't oblivious to it.

"Kim?"

"Do you want the good answer or the bad one?"

"Kim…" he started, annoyance now present in his voice.

"I did see her, but I pretended I didn't. Which I think was the best course of action," she continued in a tone which suggested she had done nothing wrong, "If I had spoken to her things could have gone much worse."

"Did she know you were in and ignoring her stood outside the house like a fool?"

Well that depends on whether she looked through the window or not," she smirked, clearly impressed with her handling of the situation.

"She never did anything wrong to you, you know," he started, sounding fed up.

"She left you," Kim replied quickly sounding equally fed up as she continued to pick at her food.

"Kate did not leave me, it was a joint decision Kim."

"Sure," she said humorously getting a smile from her father despite the annoyance he felt at her words about Kate.

"You can be a real green eyes monster something, y'know?" He knew he had got her back now for her actions.

Kim's head shot up before she smiled seeing the grin on his face, he had her. "Well done dad," she laughed, "but I have to tell you, I don't ever remember grandpa looking so smug after getting one over a child."

"A child? Well I guess you'll be staying in on Friday night doing your homework like all the other children do then?" He laughed, catching the tea towel she tossed at him as she laughed at the thought of staying in on a Friday night.

"I'm falling asleep here," he muttered taking his plate to the sink, "dinner was great thank you," he whispered before giving her a hug and leaving the room.

He shuffled down the hallway stretching his arms over his head as he yawned, smiling at the memory of his father.


	4. Chapter 4

When he awoke Jack was aware that the alarm clock wasn't ringing in his ears. He rolled over heavily in the bed and glanced at the clock radio sat on his bedside table next to his cell, it was gone ten o'clock.

"Damn it Kim," he muttered, knowing she had turned the alarm clock off again.

He climbed out of bed and sauntered into the kitchen, frowning when he saw her sat at the table chewing on a piece of toast.

"Its awake," she laughed, "I wondered when you were going to get up."

"I may have the day off work Kimberly but that doesn't mean I didn't have other things planned you know."

She smiled sheepishly knowing she was in trouble but still believing she had done the right thing. "Oh I'm sorry I never realised." She gave him the 'innocent' face and he turned away and started to rummage through the fridge for something to eat. "Anyway aren't you at college today?"

"Yeah but not until one, I got the morning off."

He nodded as he closed the fridge again no longer hungry. Kim shook her head playfully before getting up and filling the toaster with bread while throwing him a look which warned him not to argue.

"I spoke to Kate this morning," she started as she grabbed the jam from the cupboard.

"Yeah." he asked sceptically.

"Uh huh, she called earlier but you were out like the dead."

"I didn't hear the phone ring," he admitted, smiling at the grin on his daughters face.

"Well I was more than civil to her dad, she was very nice and actually apologised to me."

"She did what?" He asked, slightly angry that Kim had made the woman feel the need to apologise.

"Dad not like that. She said she was glad I was here to look after you and that she was sorry she made me feel uncomfortable… I was nice and told her it was fine and we had a very brief, almost friendly conversation."

Jack looked at her curiously as he told himself silently he had to call Kate to apologise for his daughters attitude and behaviour. "So let me get this straight, you decide you like her now we are over, but you wouldn't give her the time of day while we were together? Your timings just perfect sweetheart," he added sarcastically as she brought the breakfast over to him.

After getting dressed Jack phoned Kate. She was at work so the conversation was quick but he felt much better afterwards. She laughed as he apologised for Kim but she told him not to worry and that she would expect nothing less from an overprotective daughter. They agreed to speak again soon before hanging up. That done he went to his office and turned his laptop on so he could do some more research for his current investigation of the terrorist uprising TEIN - the acronym stood for the phrase 'the end is now.'

The computer loaded and he opened up his folders covertly marked I for investigations. Smart, he thought grinning at his own wondering thoughts. After entering the security passwords he decided to look at a few other things before heading into the newly created document on TEIN. It was his day off anyway, he could do all the research he wanted at CTU tomorrow.

He pulled opened the file on the Coral Snake organisation and was pleased to re-read his notes about the departments progress in shutting them down. After Wallace's death and Stanton's second recorded confession they were brought down. It had caused a frenzy in the media and Jack was glad that the government allowed it to be reported on. He closed the file and moved onto another marked 1978.

He looked away from the computer as it loaded and caught a glance at the newly framed photograph which sat on his desk next to the one of himself with Kim and Terri. The new one was of his sister and niece smiling happily with there arms around Kim. Kim had framed it and placed it here, something he was grateful for, when he was working it was nice to be reminded of what he was fighting for, the lives of innocent people like his family. He didn't let the thoughts of his failure of saving Terri come into his mind, he had learnt to successfully block them out unless he wanted to depress himself. Today, he felt good and he wouldn't let him drag himself down.

He clicked open the file and read about the bombing which had taken place 25 years ago, the day before fathers day. A shopping centre in LA had been the target of a sneak attack, 3 nail bombs had exploded killing over two hundred people and injuring another three hundred or so. Jack had been 10 years old at the time, Carol was 14. There mother Suzan had been in the centre, buying a gift for her now deceased father. Shad been only a hundred yards away from the biggest explosion and was killed almost instantly.

There father Bill had told Jack she had died in a car accident. Carol was old enough to know the truth but agreed to try and make the death as painless as possible for her little brother. They were still both devastated. He had never made the connections of his mothers death and the massacre until he was older, a lot older. He had already began working for CTU before he had found the truth out by chance. No wonder Carol and Bill had been so worried over his decision to join the war against terrorisms, he hadn't known he too was another victim of the war.

He hadn't been angry at his father or sister though, he understood exactly why they had shielded him from the details of her gruesome death. It had limited the damage somewhat, like any child he had suffered greatly, knowing how she really died would have only made it worse. That was part of the reason why he struggled to forgive himself for putting Kimberly through the same pain he experienced as a child. She may have been older but that made no difference, and she had been only too aware of the details of how Terri was murdered. The parallels between the death of her mother and grandmother were never spoken about, it was sacred ground neither of them wanted to cross, no matter how haunting the silence could be.

He quickly scanned through the document, feeling the satisfaction he always experienced as he read about the culprits capture. Three men had been arrested and deported back to there country where they were given the death penalty. The other two culprits and the 'mastermind' who had organised the attack were killed while trying to escape. He read the paragraph again before shutting the page down. He always felt better after reading it. Although their deaths didn't limit there pain or destruction caused, justice had prevailed.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack picked up the phone and dialled Carols private work line. It rang a few times before he heard her answer in what he called her 'telephone voice.'

"Hello, Carol Bauer speaking,' she answered chirpily.

"Hello Carol Bauer this is Jack Bauer," he said in a posh voice trying not to laugh.

"Who?" Carol said confused.

"Jack, your brother!" He said laughing at her dazed voice on the other end of the line.

"Oh Jack, I didn't hear you properly," she laughed, "you don't normally call me at work.'

"I know, I just thought I'd try catch you here first. If you're too busy I can call back later."

"No no its fine, I just wasn't expecting you."

"Okay. I was just um, looking at some stuff and I noticed its moms anniversary in 12 days and I wondered if you wanted to do something," his voice was quiet now, their mother was always a hard subject for both of them, even though they had dealt with it and moved on.

"I'd be lying if I said I hadn't noticed the date approaching," she sighed, "we should do something you're right."

"Yeah," he breathed down the phone.

"Listen I'll have a think about it and give you a ring when I can talk, okay?"

"Yeah that would be good," his voice brightening up, "bye."

He ended the call and closed the computer down, he decided there were other things he could do today after all. He swirled around in his office chair as he thought about what to do, before realising the action was making him dizzy. He stood up chuckling to himself slightly before locking the room behind himself as he always did. Not to keep it private, Kim had a key to the room as an act of trust, he just wasn't comfortable with the thought of others being able to get inside it without him knowing. He laughed again as he dropped the key into his pocket - nobody even came into the house other than himself and Kim; he was paranoid.

Jack went into his room and got changed into something smarter, a pair of black jeans and a cream shirt, the sweats he had thrown on earlier were old and faded. He grabbed his keys and decided he would call in to see Casey, she got Fridays off college so she would be at home. He'd watch a little TV with her then maybe check in with Tony if they had any breakthroughs in the investigation.

He crossed the house and entered the kitchen checking they had enough milk, otherwise he'd grab some while he was out. He noticed a note Kim had pinned to the fridge door before she had left, he frowned slightly, why hadn't she just come and told him whatever it was she had written down?

He read the scribbled note and frowned even more.

"Dad, just in case you forget - Dr. Henry arranged to see you at 3. 30. And you know you can't cancel it or you'll be in trouble at work! I'll be checking with Henry that you turned up!" The note ended with a few smiley faces and her name. He frowned even more as he pulled it from the fridge and crumpled it up, he had completely forgotten about his appointment.

Although he had been cleared from danger and declared recovered he still had to see his doctor every three weeks for a check up and sometimes a physical, depending on the results of the check up. It could last up to an hour and always made Jack uncomfortable. What if something was wrong or they made him stand down from field work again? Still, the reports were forwarded to the CTU clinic and so he had to go; his contract had required repeated checkups for the first 21 months after his injuries were occurred. As he had obtained them in the line of duty the CTU clinic had to be involved. He had refused to see the doctor there and employed his own who kept in contact and updated Kevin in the clinic. It made him feel as though he had some control over the situation. He knew the rule was only there for his own well being, but it didn't mean he had to like it.

He drove to the hospital and sat down in the neat little waiting room until his name was called on the intercom. It did and he was surprised to see the doctor was only 10 minutes behind schedule, it was normally a lot longer. Jack quickly stripped down to his shorts once inside the examination room and co-operated with the doctors requests as he performed his tests.

After thirty five minutes he was free to dress again and asked multiple questions about his health and what not - the same questions he was asked every visit. Dr. Henry seemed pleased with the results but warned him about over-exercising so soon. So soon, Jack thought, it had been over five months. Still he stayed quiet. The doctor announced that he would no longer need the prescription for the anointment for the burns any more, the scars had healed over.

He also made a point to comment about how well the scars had healed over, they were smooth and discreet - he told Jack they could have been much worse, especially the burns. Jack nodded absentmindedly, he didn't really care; a scar was a scar. Still he appreciated the doctors efforts and smiled gratefully, before leaving early. He still had to carry around the tablets for his heart in the case of chest pain, but other than that all medication had been stopped.

The heart treatment itself had been stopped after eight weeks, and it was a relief. He had feared being dependant on tubs of tablets and a roater, carrying one small bottle of pills around seemed like nothing compared to what could have happened. Not to mention the fact that it wasn't life threatening if he forgot them, as he had today; they were there 'in case' he needed them, not 'when,' which was also better than he had expected.

He drove away from the hospital smiling slightly, no more of the horrid smelling anointment to use every three days. He had decided one night that the smell of the cream was almost as bad as the smell of his own flesh burning when he had become fed up with the ritual. It wasn't true of course, but he couldn't help but be angry with the pink marks which had refused to heal. Finally they had given in and he had defeated them.

He pulled up at Carols and rang the bell, if Carol was at work she couldn't shout at him for not coming right in. Mark opened the door and Jack was slightly off balance, he hadn't been expecting to see him and it was no secret the two disliked each other.

"Hey Jack come on in," Mark said slimily.

"Thanks, I just called by to see if Casey was in, I haven't seen her in a while."

"Yeah she's been watching the TV all day you know what she's like."

Jack nodded but said nothing more, he didn't like how he sometimes spoke about his niece but it was none of his business. He said his thanks before going off to find her himself, he didn't want to stay around Mark any longer than necessary, he made him uncomfortable.

He found Casey sat at her desk with a book in her hands, he silently watched as she read intently, not noticing him until she turned the page.

"Hey Jack," she said throwing down the book and getting up the greet him. She wanted to hug him but always felt too shy to do so. Jack had picked up on this a while ago and moved over to give her a quick hug which she returned gratefully.

"What's up moms at work."

"I know," he said plonking down on her bed. "I just thought I'd come by and see you for a while."

"Yeah?" She said, her eyes beaming at him.

"Yep."

"Cool," she said enthusiastically.

"You fancy going somewhere?"

"Sure I'm not doing anything," she said hurrying to grab her coat, he smiled as she did so before getting up and making his way downstairs. He waited by the door and looked at her tellingly when he realised she didn't intend to tell Mark she was going somewhere.

"Don't you need to say goodbye to Mark? He'll wonder where you are," he started.

"No he wont," she said coldly before opening the door and waiting for him to unlock the car. Shrugging his shoulders he followed her without out saying anything to Mark either, it wasn't his problem.

"Where you wanna go?" Casey asked as she fiddled with the radio changing the station but keeping the volume low.

"I'm not sure," he thought out loud, "maybe we can go see your granddad's grave, then go pick Kim up from college?"

"Sure, I need to see Kim anyway, I want her to download me this C.D." she said, thinking aloud.

"Isn't that illegal?" Asked Jack, turning to look at her as he slowed for a red light.

"Depends on your definition of legal," she smirked at him as the sped off again.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack pulled the car to a stop outside the florists and Casey opted to stay inside the car rather than call in with him. "Hay fever," she had muttered as an explanation as he climbed out and headed into the small old fashioned looking store. As he walked through the green painted doorframe he thought the place had been styled to look old, but then he saw the elderly man behind the counter and the equally wrinkled woman getting on at him as she patted his apron down and straightened the old bow tie which sat over it. He watched the two playfully argue before looking away slightly saddened by the sight of a couple who had been able to grow old together.

He wondered around the small shop for a moment before grabbing a small bunch of some healthy looking sunflowers. He knew nothing about flowers so he was pleased to see he at least knew the name of these. He sauntered up to the counter and smiled at the old lady as she pushed her husband out of the way to serve him, claiming him to be in her way. Jack couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"Are these for the special lady son?" Asked the old man as he waited to retake his seat behind the dusty counter. His voice was deep and had the sound that one could only describe as 'oldness.'

Jack smiled shyly before giving a little nod of his head. It wasn't the truth but he didn't want to tell the stranger what he was really doing. Still he didn't take offence at the old mans questioning, he was just being friendly.

They got to the graveyard in no time and were soon stood by the old weathered stone. Jack let Casey sort the flowers out, which she did so grudgingly but he could see she enjoyed it really. They were both quiet as they watched the spot on the ground. He'd only been gone a few years but the air still seemed still here, as though he would hear whatever they may say about him.

Susan was buried in a different cemetery. When Bill had died 'Gardens Lane' was full up and had no more free plots. Jack and Carol had discussed the burial of there father with great care. They could have allowed his coffin to be placed in there mothers grave, but that didn't seem right. Yes they had had a happy marriage right up until her death, but with the deadly results of the attack they had been forced to burry an empty coffin. Not much had been collected of their mothers remains but they still had a funeral, she didn't believe in cremation, and as sick as it was, she had already been cremated once. Despite there being no body at her plot it was still a special place where they went to pay there respects, but neither of them were comfortable with the thought of putting Bill in there, when technically Susan wasn't there.

After a while Casey began to fidget. She, like Jack, didn't feel the need to fill the silence but at the same time she couldn't stand there doing nothing but watching the tablet. She hadn't known her grandfather too well as they moved away while she as young and he had died before they returned. Still she knew he was important to Jack and her mother and made sure to treat him with respectful thoughts whenever he drifted through her mind. Jack noticed her unease and after making her wait another five minutes they left, again in silence. As Casey trudged up the cobbled path Jack turned and patted the cold stone gently twice, before turning to follow his niece back to the car.

Casey was ready to go after an hour or two with Kim, downloading music he didn't care to listen to. Jack drove her home rather than letting her walk, it was getting dark out after all.

Casey clamoured out the car and through the door as Jack slowly followed behind her, taking his time to lock the door. He wasn't going to bother stopping by but Carol would be home from work so it wouldn't hurt to see if she had any ideas on what they could do on the anniversary.

He closed the oak door behind himself as he shrugged off his jacket from the heat and instantly herd noise. Lots of noise. Shouting and crying. He tensed for a moment as he tried to understand what was happening, but then he realised that it was Carol and Mark; clearly disagreeing over something.

He stood motionless for a moment as he pulled his jacket back on, should he go and pretend he didn't hear them? No, Casey knew he was coming inside. He decided the best course of action would be to wait outside until the noise stopped, give them time to cool off before he came in. But then he herd Marks shouting get louder and he didn't like what he was hearing. He couldn't just walk away now.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack slowly stepped down the hallway as he wondered if he was doing the right thing or not; his presence could only ignite Mark further, but nobody would speak to his sister the way Mark was, never mind his niece.

"What the hell do you think I'm doing all day too!" Mark screamed, his voice deafening. "Maybe this would be a lot easier if you got off your fg arse and actually did something! Or maybe get that lazy daughter of yours to pull her fg finger out and help you. She does nothing but sit in her room reading all those stupid books!" Jack was almost at the end of the hallway, his uncertainty turned to anger as the man continued to berate his family.

"Shut your face Mark," he herd Casey yell, her voice full of anger too, but before she could say anymore her mother interrupted her. She had wanted to tell Mark he was only jealous because she could actually read.

"Don't you dare bring her into this you bd this is about you and me and this fucking shit hole you moved us into! I'm at work all day just like you, but I'm the one who's expected to start working on it, on top of cooking your dinner and washing your fg clothes! Who do you think you are you arrogant fk? Take a look in look God damn mirror Mark, do us all a favour and see who you really are." She stopped for a moment taking a breath before she started again, she was furious and wouldn't stop now. "You're just a small tiny minded man who's got nothing. Other than me and Casey, you have nothing. You can't even do your God damn job and you've been working there for 9 years!"

There was only a moments silence before Marks attack started again. Clearly not capable of winning the argument he resorted to his only logic, shout and scare. He'd ignored everything she'd said which he knew were right, he was never wrong when he was like this.

"We only came down here at all because of your brother," he yelled, spittle flying from his mouth as he did so with his fingers pointing, "so don't give me that shit!"

Casey had fallen silent for the moment, and even though she knew her contribution to the argument would get her in trouble with her mother she didn't care. "Well why didn't you stay there on your own we wouldn't have missed you!"

"Casey!"

"Yeah well don't think I'd have missed you, you're nothing but a little brat." He turned his attention back to Carol now, he was jealous of Jack and often brought him up into the argument. She could only hope he wouldn't but now his name had been mentioned it was a sure thing. Jack continued to stay silent in the hallway, waiting for more to be said before he tried to intervene. "Why don't you bring him round, eh, tell him to get round here and I'll fg kill him! You all think he's so good I'll show him how fg good he is," he roared.

He was getting angrier, Jack realised as he stepped into the kitchen, wondering if he'd try make good on his prophecy. He doubted it.

"Jack?" Carol said shakily as she saw him walk into the room. The tears that had been coursing down her cheeks suddenly stopped as she realised this could get a whole lot worse. Jack didn't hear her, he walked straight up to Mark, shoving him into the cabinets with a quick push before keeping his distance, he couldn't do this here in front of the women.

"I'm here Mark, so why don't you show me, eh? Outside. Now." His voice left no room for discussion.

He turned around to walk away and he caught a glimpse of Casey. She looked terrified. He didn't realise it was because Mark threatened to go 'kill' Jack every time they argued. Once Casey had told her mom to tell Jack what he was saying so Jack could hurt him but Carol had been adamant that Jack never knew. She said a fight between would be horrible, because they'd hurt each other and neither would stop.

Mark would turn psycho and feel nothing and stop at nothing; and so would Jack. Only he had his training, and whether he used it or not he could get into trouble. It had almost been her worst case scenario and now it was about to happen right front of her. Carols head was spinning out of fear; she couldn't tell them to stop and she couldn't try get in between them. She'd seen the look in her brothers eyes; it was the same look Mark held when he was mad about something. There was nothing she could do to stop them as they both walked through the door.

Making a shaky decision Casey decided she couldn't let this happen. She grabbed the phone and dialled 911. She reported the fight and the police told her they'd be there soon; she asked, no pleased for them to hurry. As it was classed under domestic violence it would be a priority, they were on there way.

Carol told Casey to go upstairs, and she did after some resistance. She said enthusiastically that she wanted to see Mark get his butt kicked but Carol assured her that was the last thing she wanted to see.

She stood in the kitchen and was pleased to see it was only eight minutes before the first police car rushed up to their house. Then a second came, and then a third which was holding police dogs. She hoped they wouldn't all be needed. She greeted the police in the front yard before quickly showing them through the house, indicating where they should go to get to the back yard where the two men were.

She ran into the living room and closed the door as the police rushed through, she didn't want to see anything. She had dreaded this moment for years and like all fears, she had finally been forced to face it.


	8. Chapter 8

Carol paced by the old fireplace as she nibbled on a fingernail. This was all her fault, she thought drearily as she wondered what would happen next. It had been a stupid argument to start with, she should have let it be instead of shouting back once Mark had become aggravated. She should have definitely gotten Jack out of there; now things certainly had become worse than they ever would have.

Mark had always been jealous of Jack, not just because of the attention she gave him but because of his job too. He felt insignificant compared to her brother, which is why he felt the need to make empty threats regarding him when they argued. Which was often, she thought as she ran a hand through her loose brown hair, Marks temper was getting shorter and shorter; something she hadn't thought possible.

She could hear a commotion from outside but didn't dare look, she didn't want her imagination to conjure up the scene. Jack could beat Mark with his training, she was certain, but he wouldn't allow himself to use it on a civilian. She also knew Mark was ruthless and strong and had never lost a fight in his life. She had seen him once as he and a man in a bar had offered each other outside. It was as though he switched off and all he knew were his fists and his anger. He was oblivious of the pain until it was over, something she knew Jack was also trained to do, not to feel the pain.

She was worried about both of them knowing the extent of the damage they could inflict upon each other. She tried to push the thoughts of Jack's heart out of her mind, he was recovered, it shouldn't effect anything. Still, she thought, she would make sure he saw the doctor for another check up once this was over. Over, she thought sarcastically, this would never be over unless she left Mark. She was still waiting for the change he had promised her before they moved, when his temper had caused him to smash two chairs and force her head under the water in the kitchen sink until she almost drowned.

He had calmed down since then and always seemed sincere in his apology. He would blow up then explode, but once it was out of his system he would beat himself up over his actions. He couldn't control them, she knew, so she had no hopes in trying to order them. The move had added more stress which was why she excused there recent rows. She knew he wouldn't change, but she also knew she wouldn't leave him. Not yet anyway.

She tiredly walked over to the window and realised she was shaking. She clenched her fists as she took deep breaths to control herself and calm down, she shouldn't be thinking about her relationship right now, she should be thinking about Jack and how she was going to explain Marks comments away. If she didn't have a sufficient explanation he wouldn't let it go.

She looked out of the window and saw the two police cars hurried parking across her lawn, the van still holding the yapping dogs hadn't come to a much better stop. She sighed when she saw the few neighbours collection on the streets outside of their homes, watching the cop cars as they whispered rumours to each other. She sighed again heavily as she continued to pace the room, they'd not lasted 6 months back home before making a scene.

Deciding enough time had passed she took a deep breath and stepped back out into the hallway as she braved herself to go into the back garden and see the result. She hoped they hadn't even had the chance to fight. Maybe they just had words? No, she knew Mark didn't know the meaning of 'just' having words, something had to have happened.

She stepped out over the patio and for a moment was pleased with the horrible, rotting brown fence which bordered the garden from a strangers sight. She looked out onto the display before her and wanted to cry. People were shouting and the whirl of an ambulance could be herd in the background. It sounded too far away to be headed here, but it still added to the scene before her.

She could see Mark laid face down on the grass with his hands cuffed behind his back as three police officers held him put. Jack was positioned the same way but at the other end of the garden, only two police men holding him down, he seemed to be arguing with them. She could see the condition of neither men and assumed that the police were either waiting for backup or for them to calm down before doing whatever it is they did in a situation like this.

She walked over to Jack and the second police man moved away, sure his partner could handle the less aggressive man of the two.

"Jack?" She called out before the young officer gently let her to the side.

"This is Jack Bauer?" The man wanted confirmation.

"Yes, he's my brother."

"And the other gentleman's name please?" he asked as he jotted notes down into his small booklet.

"Mark," she said, "Mark Green."

The man was about to say more but his radio crackled and a voice spoke through. The riot van was here. Carol felt her face turn an even deeper shade of red, the neighbours were getting a show tonight. Two police officers grabbed Mark from the ground pulling him up into a standing position as he still tried to free himself from their grasp. A third man went to grab hold of him too, he hadn't stopped fighting.

As they turned him around to get him through the house and into the van his eyes bore deep into Carols, she felt herself shiver as he stared at her. She noticed the flare of anger which seemed to twist through his body as he tried to fling the men from him. His shirt was ripped and bloodied, as was his nose and mouth. She gasped at the sight of his eye, it was purple and swollen horribly; it looked like a plumb had been stuck over it. His entire face was swollen, actually, she noticed.

She looked away as he was dragged past her, not wanting to think about any more damage on him. He has brought it all on himself and she could only hope he hadn't hurt Jack badly. Still, she could see the blood dripping down from the back of his head as he was led away, the remains of his shirt was covered in it; she silently cursed herself for worrying about him.

Jack was still being kept face down on the dirt but now Mark was away she tried to see him again. She took a step back as the officers brought him up to his feet and started to direct him towards the house.

"Jack?" She called out as her brother was slowly turned to face her, he was unsteady on his feet.

He looked at her with shame in his eyes. He shouldn't have gotten involved. There were a few tears in his tee and blood smothered over it in places, but she was sure it wasn't his. He had a bruised cheek and a split lip; he was virtually unscathed. She smiled weakly at him as he passed, trying to show him she wasn't mad, he'd done nothing wrong. All she herd were the words, "I'm sorry," before the men led him through the house. Carol followed them back to the patio and waited a moment. Minutes later the large van could be heard driving away. Now alone despite the few police men filtering around the front yard she allowed her tears to start to fall again; she was scared.

Before going into the house she looked up and saw her daughter stood in her large bedroom window. Her face was pale and her hands were defiantly bunched into her pockets. Carols began to cry harder as she realised her daughter had seen everything.


	9. Chapter 9

Casey slowly climbed down the stairs after seeing her mother in the garden. Anger coursed through her, how dare he hurt her again, never mind starting on Jack as well? She felt a little bit of hope from the situation; maybe her mom would have a good enough reason to leave him now. She knew she couldn't ask her to, her mom didn't like her to get involved or try and get between them. She realised she wasn't calm enough to face her mother right now and quickly re-climbed the steps and closed the door behind her, she wouldn't allow herself to be seen so worked up.

She realised she had been crying tears of frustration and quickly wiped them away with the sleeves of her long sleeved tee. She had to be brave now, her mom would only be even more hurt if she knew her daughter was upset. Keep it together, she told herself sternly before she began to pace the room slowly, willing herself to be calm and stop shivering.

She could hear voices downstairs after the few minutes of silence. Police, she assumed, probably wanting a statement. She felt herself scowl at the thought, she wasn't a fan of the police. Not for any reason in general, but she saw them as unnecessary when there were people like Jack there to protect them. What was the point in employing police as well if they never did anything?

She herd steps coming up the stairs and took a deep breath, if this was her mother she had to be calm and cool. Unfazed, even though her insides were churning. To act casual she grabbed her phone from her desk and almost jumped when it began to vibrate in her hand. She glanced at the screen and saw she had a message from Stacey. "What the hells going on over there somebody die or something LOL" was written across the screen in large capital letters. She felt herself smile despite her mood, Stacey was probably worried but had her unique way of putting her thoughts across. Casey didn't text back though, there was a knock on her door before a small bald headed man entered her room, wearing all black with a radio fastened onto his trousers.

"Casey?" He asked, his voice was warm and somehow made her feel better. She still had to hold it in though, she wouldn't cry in front of a stranger.

"Yeah?" She replied casually, trying to look unconcerned with the situation, even though she couldn't stop the shaking in her hands.

"Can you tell me what happened here?"

Casey sighed as she gave a very brief explanation of how the events unfolded, trying to pain neither Jack or Mark in a bad light.

"How did the argument start?" The man probed.

"I don't know," she said, reluctant to give him any information.

"Your mom said something about stress of this house and the move you guys recently took?"

"Yeah that was it."

The police man could tell she didn't want to talk to him.

"After we sort out the two men, Mark will be allowed to return here. Are you okay with this, do you feel safe with him here?" It was a domestic violence case after all, he had to ask these things.

"Sure," she muttered, trying to smile confidently. It didn't work.

"Does he often get angry like this?"

"No," she said, almost laughing at her answer. He was more angry than he was nice.

"What about Jack, do they often fight?"

"No. Mark doesn't like Jack but Jack never had a problem with him. Mark was bad mouthing him and didn't realise Jack was there and so they offered each other outside."

"Okay, I'm going to have to ask you to sign this to verify that you are satisfied with Mark returning here. I also have to check that you were not hurt in any way during this incident."

"Nope I'm fine," she muttered as she signed the sheet, she could barely hold the pen, her hands hadn't stopped shaking.

The man smiled before telling her he'd need another chat with her mom before they'd all leave. True to his word he the men had left within the next ten minutes. She tiptoed downstairs before finding her mom sat in the living room she hated so much using a tea towel to wipe her tears. They hugged tightly as soon as Casey entered the room, Carol squeezing her tightly never wanting to let go. She whispered to her daughter that it would all be okay, but Casey wasn't convinced.

After a while Carol got herself together and went to wash her face before getting changed. She had to go to the police station to get Jack; Mark could sort himself out. Casey pestered to be allowed to come with her, Carol knew Jack wouldn't appreciate it but she also knew she didn't want her to be alone if Mark somehow got home, tonight, before them. She sighed as they climbed into Marks company car, when did life get so messed up?


	10. Chapter 10

He could hear the phone ringing but he decided to leave it, he was still exhausted from the previous days events. The phone rang out and after a few seconds Jack could hear Tony's voice blaring out over the answer machine. He cringed as he bunched the pillows over his head - Tony's voice was the last thing he wanted to hear first thing in the morning.

He tried to shut it out but knew it wouldn't work, he had to get up and go into work; he was already late. Stretching over to the phone he clicked the 'mute' button and Tony's voice disappeared, the place was silent again.

After a quick shower Jack began to dress, choosing a white shirt to go with his black trousers - as he was late he could at least try to look professional. As he dressed he noticed the one bruise on his stomach - Mark had only gotten one clear shot through. He smiled to himself as he thought about that before inspecting his face, the bruising on his cheekbone had changed from the ugly brown it was last night to a softer purplish colour. It didn't hurt when he prodded it, in fact, the only thing that did sting were the knuckles on his left hand, still bandaged from the night before.

This time Jack did laugh, he hadn't struck Mark with his strongest arm, making the victory even more tasteful, the weasel hadn't had a chance against him. He knew he'd have to see Carol at some point today, and Casey too. Carol was never forthcoming with details about her and Marks relationship, maybe he'd get more information from her. If last night was a typical display he'd have to have another 'talk' with Mark; nobody would talk to his family in such a way.

After running his hands through his hair and considering it 'done' he made his way into the kitchen; although he didn't have time for breakfast he would need a cup of coffee to keep him awake. Carol had arrived at the station an hour after he was arrested, but they wouldn't let him go. They still hadn't taken his prints or his statement. He was allowed to talk to her for a brief moment where he told her he was sorry for starting the fight and that she should go home, he'd get a cab when he was released. As he was sober they wouldn't be holding him overnight.

He drank the coffee quickly as he eyed the note Kim left him before she left for college. She hadn't expected him to be more than an hour or so at Carols and had been worried sick. Nobody had answered the phone when she had called, making her even more paranoid. She'd been relieved to see him sleeping when she woke, but angry at his disappearance.

"You better have a good explanation for last night," she had scribbled, no kisses at the bottom, which told him he was in trouble. Great, he though, first Tony now Kim.

He was about to rush out of the house when he remember he hadn't grabbed his wallet. He found the clear plastic bag holding his keys and wallet among the other things he had with him when they had taken him in. He sighed as he realised he'd have to walk to Carols to get his car - he was going to be even later than planned. Today was going great already, he thought sarcastically as he left the house.

Tony had left a message for him to come straight to his office in reception as he entered the building. He sighed before heading over to it, since when did Tony think Jack took his orders? He went to glance at his watch before remembering he had left it at home, he grabbed his cell and checked the time, he was two hours late.

"Where the hell have you been?" Tony demanded before taking a moment to take in the tired mans appearance.

"I'm sorry Tony I don't recall being told that I had to answer to you," Jack snapped sarcastically.

"Well you're late and we're running on active protocol."

"Why?" Jack asked, generally confused.

"We got a tip that they are already here, got in some time last week. Our sources were wrong Jack, so instead of keeping them at bay we need to find them."

"Alright," he muttered, lost in thought. "Do we have any more Intel?"

"Its all in your system already."

"Thanks," Jack said as he started to turn away.

"Hey what happened to you anyway?"

"None of your business," Jack said slowly as he turned back around to face him, intimidating Tony.

"Well I think it is my business when I get LAPD on my ass this morning. They ran some prints for assault and look who they belong to," he spoke quickly annoyed with Jack's attitude. Like Jack he wouldn't back down.

"Yeah well the guys not pressing charges so it's none of your concern."

"Yeah, maybe not but I had to cover your ass when Chappelle smelt your blood!"

"Thanks Tony," he said as he headed for the door ignoring his questions, "I'll call a briefing once I'm all caught up."

"God damn it Jack what the hell happened?" He was angry now, he didn't like Jack leaving him in the dark. Since they had been working together running CTU few occurrences like this had happened but it didn't mean he would accept it when it did happen.

"Family business," Jack called before walking away. Tony sighed, that was the most information he would ever get out of Jack, especially if it concerned his family.


	11. Chapter 11

Casey had slept in late, she certainly didn't feel like getting up out of bed at all. After lying awake and staring at the ceiling for a little while Carol came in with a small smile on her face. She closed the door behind her before perching on the bed besides her.

"You seen Mark?"

"Not yet no. He didn't get home while late, they had to take him to the hospital for some scans before they could release him. When he did get home he slept in the spare bedroom; I just checked on him and he's still out."

"So what's going to happen this time then?" Casey's voice was slowly getting harsher. "You ignore each other for a few weeks, have another fight, he apologises over and over until eventually you kiss and make up then pretend that nothing ever happened?"

Carol didn't take the bait. "What would you prefer to happen?"

"Make him leave. Why should he stay here when all he does is ruin everything? Don't you think he's had enough chances-" she said, but Carol shushed her when she saw how worked up she was getting.

"Its not that simple."

"Oh its not that simple don't give me that crap!" She snapped as she got up from her bed and started to pace the room again, looking for a distraction.

"I know Marks in the wrong and I know that right now you hate him for what he said about me and what he said about Jack. But he was mad, and I said a lot of things to him before you even came home. He got carried away, like you often do, and ran away with his words. Only he ended up taking a beating for it, do you think that's fair?"

"Yes." She answered calmly, no emotion in her voice as she stared at her mother not willing to look away.

"You're being unfair," Carol said exasperated.

"What! 'Cos I don't want to have to listen to that asshole bad mouth my family? Yeah," she hissed sarcastically, "I guess that's real selfish of me. How dare I…"

"Stop it Casey," her mother snapped angrily. "You're so good at seeing his faults but never the good stuff are you?"

Casey remained silent now.

"Don't think I don't know where all this hate comes from. As much as you hate to admit it he has been a father to you for these past 11 years-"

Casey tried to interrupt now her face red with rage but her mother held up her hand. She wouldn't be interrupted.

"You may not like it but he has brought you up and protected you like any father would. And because of this he's responsible for every single problem you have. If he were to disappear you seem to think that everything would be perfect and your life would be grand. But it would be just the same. What happened last night was an incident which got out of hand. Its not something I will leave him for, you need to get that into your head. I'm sick of being forced to chose between the two of you, and its you who's doing the forcing."

Carol stopped and looked at Casey, hoping for some response of recognition of the truth in her words.

"Yeah whatever," she said grabbing some cloths from her wardrobe, her attention elsewhere.

"Case…" Carol muttered as her headache got sharper.

"Think what you want mom, but Mark's never gonna be my dad. Maybe your right to an extent, and at times I've felt that he could be, but I was wrong just like you're wrong. Even if I wanted us to act that way, he'd screw it up so what's the point?"

"You never give him a chance," she said sighing, this wasn't going how she had planned.

"He's wasted all of his chances. Last night he threw his last one away, I'm through with him."

Carol realised she had to take control of the situation. "Last night was a mistake," she said sternly, getting into her face. "You need to realise that, and start treating Mark as a member of this family again. Because he isn't going anywhere, and neither are you."

"Sure," she muttered unconvincingly as Carol stomped out of the room. Once she'd left she threw the bunch of clothes against the wall before slamming herself down on her bed. She ran her fingers through her hair, gripping it tightly as her anger grew, she was afraid she'd rip it out. But she wouldn't cry, no matter how upset or angry she was, she'd never give him the satisfaction of making her cry.

"Chase I'm giving you the honours of bringing me up to speed on whatever it is I missed this morning," Jack said as he passed his station. A grinning Chase followed him into his office and made himself comfortable on the couch before starting.

"Well, it turns out that Neilson was a bum tip. We'd been watching him since this started as you know, and last night some suspicious behaviour alerted us to the fact that TEIN had already bought him. To confirm this Chloe found what could be a paper trail to him through several offshore accounts. He's still wandering the streets making contact with us, he hasn't got a clue of our knowledge. We are as I assume you have already figured, going to try use him as bait, and hope he leads us to some players."

"Who's on the surveillance?"

"Morgan and Richards."

"Good."

"We also came into contact with this man," he said handing Jack a photograph of a dark skinned man, "through Neilson. He has been identified as Marcus Wilde and is a known associate of TEIN. We decided that Wilde was too big a fish to let go as we already had Neilson as its not often he's up on the RADAR, so a team went in and arrested him.

"Who made the decision to take him down?" Jack asked, sure of the answer but also sure it should have been his decision to make.

Chase shifted uncomfortably. "Nobody could contact you. But it was my idea, Baker supported it we made the move."

"Good call Chase," Jack nodded, before focusing his attention back onto the photo. "So has Mr. Wilde given us anything?"

"Nothing substantial. We raided his apartment and found a code written on a slip of paper. Our analysts are still working on it now. That's the main focus of the interrogation, to get him to give up the information it represents. Once he gives us that we'll press him on TEIN."

He paused again but as Jack asked no questions he continued.

"I'm pretty certain this guys going to break, its just a matter of time. He's arrogant and clumsy. He accidentally let something slip last night about us 'getting it soon.' Once he realised his mistake he started to boast about his knowledge of what was going to happen soon. But he's still not forthcoming on details."

"Okay. So we're monitoring Neilson, interrogating Wilde and were still hoping for something on the code you found."

"Yeah that's about it."

Jack ran a hand through his hair. "Well it's a lot better than where we were 24 hours ago, but it's still little to go on. We need this information now. How do we know for certain TEIN is inside US borders?"

"Well Wilde has been known to be high up the ladder which would suggest they're all in here together. Were also keeping a close eye on LA - if Wilde was here who's to say the others aren't camped out right under our noses? Division also sent us a file over which supports this, its already in your system."

"Okay. What we need to do is clarify where TEIN are, and what they are planning. I want priority on there location - if they are trying to get in the US we can stop them and then we don't have anything to worry about."

"Got it," Chase nodded in agreement with Jacks plan of action.

"Alright, I want you to co-ordinate with Richards and if he gets anything, even a hint of recognition on a passer-by's face I want you to bring them in. We don't have the time to wait, this has got to be done now. Assemble a team and stay on active stand by until I say otherwise."

"Sure."

Jack headed past him and Chase looked confused. "Where are you going?"

"I've got some work to do."

"You're not leading the team if we get something?"

"No Chase - you're going to take lead today."

Chase beamed as he realised this would be his first lead in the field, his glee showed on his face and Jack smiled, happy for the younger agent. It wasn't like he wasn't capable of doing so, but normally Jack liked to be there anyway, in case something went wrong.

"Where will you be?" Chase called after him.

Jack turned around and smirked slightly. "I'll be interrogating the suspect."


	12. Chapter 12

Marcus Wilde was crying when Jack re-entered the room. He couldn't be sure but the sobs seemed to get louder when the steel door closed behind him as he realised nobody was coming to his assistance. Sweat dripped from his hair and down his face as the room was warm, too warm. Jack felt his shirt begin to cling to him instantly as it had earlier but he ignored it. He calmly pulled the second chair back from the table and sat down, his palms sat on the table before him. Wilde quivered again at the sight of his hands and cringed as he tried to tell himself to be brave.

He'd been working on him for almost three hours, and Collins had been questioning him heavily for another 2 before that. The man was tired, frustrated, hurting and scared. Petrified. Jack was smiling on the inside as he knew it was now a matter of asking the right questions before he would know more about TEIN.

He had stepped out of the room fifteen minutes ago to a false alarm from Chase's team. Morgan thought he had seen a known accomplish of TEIN, serving Neilson in a coffee shop. But after a site check they realised the man was an unfortunate look-a-like. He had been terrified when he had been pulled from his till to speak to the federal agent waiting for him in the back. His boss had been equally worried, and so both had offered as much assistance as they could.

The man was a regular customer who called in every few days. Chase was delighted to hear that he sometimes met with an older man around lunch time too. Jack had advised them to hold off until they got a sighting of Neilson with the man. If it looked promising they would grab them both. Two of Chases eight man team were now monitoring recently installed hidden surveillance cameras of the shop now - they'd waited for the suspect to leave before taking action. Mr. Hobe, the greying owner hadn't minded them using his shop to watch the man, he seemed honoured to be able to help his country.

Jack smiled, today was going well, the leads looked promising and thought they might be able to tie this up with a nice little bow for Chappelle once it was over. Wilde shuddered at his smile and began to whimper, protesting his innocence when merely hours ago he had boasted about his knowledge of TEIN and its planned attack.

The man was a mess. Jack stood up abruptly pushing the chair away, the metal legs screeched against the tiled floor and the man screwed his face up to defend his ears from the noise. His hands and legs were still secured to the chair in which he sat.

"You paying attention?" Jack asked, a slight tone of arrogance in his voice as he spoke. It was good to make the suspect feel low, insignificant, especially in cases like Wilde's, when they normally held a position of power. It was an old tactic that continued to have surprisingly successful results through the ages. It had withstood the test of time and technique and Jack was sure to make use of it.

The man looked up and nodded as another tear slid onto the desk, he was terrified!

"Good. Ray," he called out looking to the one way mirror, "kill the heat and put the air con on please."

The action was performed immediately and Wilde relaxed as the cool air seemed to comfort the screaming discomfort he still felt in his face and body.

"Now I did something for you, you're going to have to do something for me. I'm done playing these games with you. I can get another batch of GD and I'll pour it down your God damn throat this time!" He snapped, banging his hands on the table to emphasise his point.

"I'm sure you are aware of the symptoms. The pressure in your eyes will continue unless I give you a counter substance, which I am in possession of. The runny nose just adds to the discomfort but until I give you something to stop it, like the eyes its just gonna get worse. I can see for myself you're sweating like a horse and your arms and legs keep twitching, that's your muscles protest to the liquid, the more I administer the more painful it gets. Soon they will start to spasm and from there on it only gets worse."

He paused to let the man take this information in.

"I can give you more and sit and watch as the symptoms get worse or you can tell me what I want to know."

"I can't… can't breathe… right," the man said, his voice raspy as he struggled to get air.

Jack shrugged. "Its another side effect, the more you take the tighter your chest gets. Your stomach will start to cramp soon, and I'm surprised you've not been vomiting all over yourself by now," he added nonchalantly.

The man began to shake his head but stopped when Jack circled around him to the black pouch which sat before him, just out of reach add containing more of the poison. It was the antidote which sat next to it in a protective vial which his attention was caught on. He cringed as he felt Jack hand on his shoulder and his gravely whisper in his ear.

"I'm giving you the chance to save yourself. You give me the information and I'll help you cut a deal for working with us. Be stubborn and I'll inject more GD into your system until you can't move your limbs or breath without pain. You think it hurts now… You've not felt nothing."

He moved away again to sit back down, certain the man would talk.

"I don't re- remember much," he gasped, "its all, all fuzzy… confusing…"

A smile curled round Jacks lips as he stood up again, knocking the chair over as he rubbed his knuckles.

"So you're aware of GD then, Marcus? But you're not too aware or you'd know I've not given you nearly enough to inflict confusion or forgetfulness, if I had you'd be screaming in pain instead of crying like a baby." Ha paused as Wilde's expression changed back to defeat. "Maybe you don't remember the pain now its had a little time to wear off, maybe I should give you another taste," Jack said as he picked up the vial and an empty syringe. "Maybe I'll inject it into you're eye, I hear that's the best way to speed up the results. Only damage I can think of is blindness depending on the amount and I think I'm willing to take that risk," he laughed as he prepared the syringe.

Wilde was now physically trying to shake off the restraints as fear and desperation threatened to engulf him. "No… please no…"

"Then tell me what I need to know," he demanded angrily as he grabbed the mans face with one hand and slowly let the needle hover over his eye.

"They'll kill me, " he pleaded.

"So will I if you don't start talking," he threatened sinisterly.

The needle almost pierced the area around his eye and Wilde screamed, it was bloody curling and deafening, Jack knew it was from the fear. He pulled it away before making contact with his flesh and muttered into the mans ear, the torture instrument still in plain view.

"Tell me."

Sighing as the tears patted against the metal desk Marcus nodded, his sobs became heaver as his whole body shook from the weight of them, and the defeat of knowing he was broken.

Jack dropped the syringe back into place and spoke clearly to the man, wondering if he was in shock.

"I'm going to give you a while to calm down. I'll have a medic check you out and give you a low level sedative. When you are calm we will continue, and when I have answers, I'll give you the antidote."

The man looked up into the steely blue eyes as he continued to shake before whimpering again.

"Deal," he croaked, before the man slowly left him alone the room.

PLEASE review J


	13. Chapter 13

The medication calmed Wilde down after a few minutes, the sedation keeping the edge form the pain but not letting it subside completely. Each time he spoke he felt the constriction in his chest, it was enough to remind him of how lethal Jack could be if he didn't co-operate. Jack sat in his office getting a brief from Baker on Chases team as he waited for it to kick in. Chase had opted to monitor Neilson with Morgan and Richards; if they were going to be pulling him in soon he wanted to be completely clued in on the situation. Jack had smiled as he had asked for permission to stay, not only was he eager but he was dedicated, he was a keeper that was for sure.

After Baker was done Jack began to re-read the file he had on TEIN, it contained all key information on the top dogs along with their connections in the industry which funded there operations. They were a hate group, and the only reason Jack could muster for there uprising was the relaxed and encouraged attitude to a mix of races and culture in the Western civilisation. They were known to have bombed a Muslim mosque down South and were rumoured to be responsible for the bombing of a small town in England which housed a mix of British and Asian people. They were small and growing rapidly, rumour was that the attack they had planned was going to be what made them, their efforts which would put them up on the list with groups such as Al-Qaeda.

Personally Jack didn't understand the 'cause,' it was vague at best and an insufficient explanation. Why strike where so many Christians would be killed too? Clearly they didn't like the idea of mixing, but it seemed uncoordinated that they would attack the innocent people living with the 'outsiders,' (as they put it,) rather then those who encouraged and sometimes forced it. And the file showed that the group consisted of white and black orientation - wasn't that begging the question? They were a clear example of xenophobia he realised as he shook his head, this was ridiculous and yet they had still been able to plan a high level attack against America.

After Wilde gave him the main information he needed he would press them on their ideology, he wanted a brief clear cut statement of what it was they were fighting for. He suspected they were simply 'haters' or 'losers' who had been down trodden by the world and decided to take it out on the people who they felt didn't belong in the West. It wasn't anything new, he thought, people blaming others for there own shortcomings.

He sighed as he looked at the photographs taken of the four main men. They were believed to be important within the organisation but there were higher players too, along with many lower ones. Jack silently wondered how they could get a following, how could anybody be so blind to follow the cause? He sighed again and flipped the folder shut, he was going to go back to see Wilde when his phone rang.

Thinking nothing of it he snapped it up, it was probably Tony wanting an update on the prisoner.

"Hey Jack," he herd his sister say down the line.

"Carol, hey, um.. I was thinking about calling you," he said, it was partially true.

"Listen I know what happened last night was-"

"I'm sorry Carol I had no right to get involved like that."

"You weren't barging in Jack, Mark asked for it. He got out of line and you put him back in place. He's been stressed lately and it all just came to a head last night."

"Is he okay?" His voice tentative, he didn't think he'd done much damage but he couldn't be completely sure - he had been angry after all.

"Apart from his pride he'll be fine."

"Can I come over? When my shifts done. I mean, if its okay. I just wanna show my face so he knows there's no hard feelings, apologise to Casey too, I imagine she was scared."

"Sure you can come. I already told Mark where he stands in the way of things, he knows his place Jack. And don't worry about Casey," she laughed, "after last night you're her hero…"

Jack smiled slightly before letting a chuckle drawl down the line. "Great. Look I gotta go we've got a lot of stuff going on right now. I'll see you later?"

"Yep, take care."

He placed the phone in its cradle and sat back down in his chair, letting his arms rest on the plastic arms of the chair and interlinking his fingers. Things were going well, he thought, they were ahead on TEIN and Carol wasn't mad at him. He grinned again as he pulled himself back up and headed down to the interrogation rooms.

To say today started off so bad it was going pretty damn well.


	14. Chapter 14

Jack pulled open the door to Tony's office and stalked in, not wanting to be there - he wanted to get off. Tony tried to hurry along the conversation with Ryan when he saw the visible irritation on Jacks face. He was obviously in a hurry.

"Ryan's updated on Wilde and the coffee shop. He gave us permission for the stake out."

"Great," Jack said evenly, they had started without his permission and would have continued if it had been necessary.

"You off?"

"Yeah. Listen, Wilde's finished up with everything he knows. He was almost tripping over his words he couldn't get them out fast enough." Tony nodded, he didn't ask for details, he could only imagine which measures Jack had taken to get the man to talk. "We got Chase with Morgan and Richards watching Neilson. They're just waiting to rock and roll."

"We have a visual of this man he's been meeting there?"

"With the owner and the till operator we were able to construct an image. This supported the information Wilde gave us. We think its going to be a man named Adam Tore. He is third in command of the three big fish and also the contact man for the financial backers. If we get him, were skating on ice."

"Good. Did Chloe transfer the files from Wilde for you?"

"Yeah they're ready. I'm going to read them tonight. I want you to make sure everybody on your side of the fence is familiar with the faces and is tracking the money that flows between this. They can start with Neilson and Wilde's records and go from there. If we get the finance men we can stop the organisation for good, before they have to kill anybody."

"All right," Tony muttered scratching his cheek before leaning over to the phone. "Tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Jack nodded before leaving, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Carol was over enthusiastic when Jack turned up, making sure to greet him and hug him and be as pleasant as possible. It made him uncomfortable but he knew she was doing it to show him she wasn't mad, and so he appreciated the gesture.

Casey hovered around him all afternoon, refilling his cup of coffee without even asking. She even went as far as to make him a sandwich which made him suspicious.

"I told you you're the hero now didn't I?" Carol laughed, he had laughed too, although he'd probably have to talk to her about it he couldn't deny he didn't like the affection she was showing him.

After a few hours of chatting and Casey taking control of the television remote Mark came home. Everybody had purposely been avoiding the subject and so Jack felt awkward. He felt he should apologise to the man but at the same time something told him to leave it as it was. He decided he'd see how he felt another time, he wouldn't embarrass the man in front of his family anyway; he'd already caused enough trouble as it was.

"Hey Jack," Mark said trying too put some emotion into his voice.

His face was swollen in places but he was barely bruised, the large shiner Jack was certain to have given him was barely there, too. He looked down for a moment studying his bandaged knuckles, he'd definitely caused damage so where was it?

Jack shook himself back to reality and nodded back at the man before saying hello. Mark returned the gesture and skittered away to go work on the house. Jack smirked to himself; at least he had helped speed Marks fixing of the house up. It wasn't like it didn't need it.

It was getting dark out, Jack knew he needed to get home to apologise to Kim for his disappearance the night before. He kissed Carol on the cheek before leaving to let himself out. Once the door was closed behind him he realised he was not alone, Casey was waiting for him, sat on the small wall which lined their front lawn.

"Why you out here?" He asked perching down next to her, knowing they had to talk about what happened.

"Thought I'd get some air," she shrugged.

"Yeah? I'm glad you're here, I need to tell you something."

"Sure," she said almost a little too eagerly, thinking he was going to let her in on something.

"About last night," he started, noticing how she lost interest and sighed, looking down the street and at her shoes; anywhere but at him.

"Listen I know you might think it was cool, what happened, but it was stupid."

"How's putting that asshole in his place stupid?" Casey snapped, mad at herself for doing so, Mark was her problem not Jacks.

"Asshole?"

"Look, I'm sorry. I just don't like him."

"Well, disliking somebody's not an excuse to beat on them and I let my temper get the better of me. It might sound cool when you tell Kim but I feel like a fool, walking around with my hand bandaged up and tip toeing around your house."

"Look," she said sounding bored with the whole event, "I understand what you're saying. I'm not a kid. But it doesn't mean I'm not pleased somebody got to beat some sense into him."

Jack smiled at her, thinking that maybe she understood what he was saying. "Good. I have to go, but you know where you can find me if you need to talk right?"

"Yep," she said dismissively, not meeting his eyes, she'd never talk to him about the thoughts in her head, they were for her and nobody else to know about.

He gave her a kiss on the head before getting into the car. He smiled when she ran over before he pulled away and wound the window down.

"Hey Jack?"

"Yeah," he answered.

"I know fighting's not the answer, but I just thought I'd tell you… Marks wearing moms makeup to hide the bruises you gave him!"

"What?" Jack asked half laughing half serious.

"He looked a right mess this morning with his face all bruised; and his eye is black," she said, emphasising the 'black.' "Mom said he couldn't go to work looking like that and started putting her foundation on him!"

Jack grinned at her shaking his head before pulling away. Only when he was safely down the road did he allow himself to let out a deep chuckle at the thought of Mark being forced to wear Carols makeup because of the damage he'd done. He cast another glance at the wrapped hand and smiled to himself sneakily.


	15. Chapter 15

"You're in a good mood," Kim laughed seeing the grin on Jacks face as he tossed his keys on the side and began to rummage through the fridge.

Jack turned the smile getting bigger as he pulled out a ready made sandwich she had covered up for him.

"Thanks," he said beginning to unwrap it.

"Hey," she said laughing as she stole it from him moving away with a stern look on her face. "You don't get this until you tell me where you were last night. I had dinner waiting for you… stood up by my own father!" She mocked slapping him on the arm.

It was only then when she saw the bandage wrapped on his hand, this time the frown was for real.

"Did this happen at work?" She was immediately worried and Jack felt guilty.

"No. I got into a bit of an argument with Mark last night and the police arrested me. Sorry I missed the dinner sweetie," he said softly snatching the sandwich back with a playful smile on his face, as though his excuse was nothing important.

"You did what!" She was more stunned than surprised, this had been coming for a long time. She laughed as he shrugged at her innocently and decided to leave it; at least this hadn't happened at work. Since the 'interrogation' she constantly worried about the threat of violence which surrounded him at CTU.

"So come on hot shot why so happy? If its because you beat Mark up I'll call Carol and boy will you know about it," she snickered, curious; hoping he would confide in her.

"Nothing much," he said carefully, "things seem to be going our way on a case at work. You know how often that happens, we are all a bit excited about bringing it down." He chomped on the food again before beginning to speak.

"Dad! Eat then talk you pig!" he laughed heading for her room.

"I never called my father a pig," he called after her before coughing on the food.

Kim turned around and burst out laughing at his words, it was an ongoing joke between them. Jack watched her leave the room as a sad smile suddenly settled on his face, it was nice to see her so happy and relaxed around him again. After everything he had done he was grateful his daughter had given him a second chance; and that things were as good as ever between them.

The blaring noise blurted through the silence and Jack shot up in bed, still half asleep he almost fell out of bed as he patted the bedside table until he found his cell. He looked at the screen and saw nothing but blur, when he squinted he could make out the name 'CHASE.'

He answered the call and growled as he let his head drop down on his pillow.

"Jack?" Chases voice came down the line, enthusiastic and wide awake.

"What time is it Chase?" He mumbled his words, trying to decided if he should wake up or end the call and throw his cell out of the window.

"Its 3 AM, why?"

"Don't you sleep kid?"

Chase laughed. "No way I've been with Morgan in the coffee place. Its open 24 hours and I wasn't leaving until they showed up. Adam Tore just turned up right on schedule, he's sat sipping on a drink with Neilson right now."

"At this time?" He was instantly curious as he tried to sit up, hoping to be able to focus more. "I don't remember reading a specific time in the file."

"Well the kid who works the till through the late shift was able to tell us how sometimes come in early, if he isn't in through the afternoon. He could remember so clearly as its always quiet at this time, they don't get many people at all."

"I wonder why that is," he whipped.

"What?" Chase was confused, Jacks voice was too deep to make out.

"Nothing. Look, keep him on point Chase, if they leave I want you to go for Tore. We can afford to leave Nielson, he keeps popping up everywhere."

"Okay. What are you doing?"

"You called Bakers team yet?" He sighed, his bed was warm and he really didn't want to get out.

"Yeah they're 10 minutes out."

"Damn it… I want you to stand down until I get there, strictly surveillance. We'll see how they play out when I'm there and I'll lead the strike if necessary."

"Okay but hurry Jack I'm getting restless." He was about to snap when he herd the eager man laugh down the line.

"Sure," he grumbled before snapping the phone shut and pulling the covers up over his head as he moaned in annoyance again.


	16. Chapter 16

Jack pulled up behind the building and entered "Robs Coffee Day and Night" through the back door, rubbing sleep from his eyes as he tried to wake himself up. Robert, the owner was still there, waiting in the kitchen entrance. He looked suspiciously at Jack until he waved his I.D. and introduced himself. Only then did he get a smile and much needed cup of coffee from the man which he was grateful for.

The greying man took Jack through to the office at the back of the store where Chase and Morgan were sat monitoring the suspects through the cameras they had installed earlier. Rob tried to make conversation with them, he was clearly jumpy about terrorists being regular customers of his. Jack took him to the side and tried to put his mind at ease about the whole situation - he was helping now which was all that mattered - after that the man decided to go on his shop floor, he wanted to be right on the front line. Jack didn't have the heart to stop him, it was his store and he had another employer out there anyway, so why not?

Chase pulled up a chair next to his by the computer screens they had hastily set up inside the cramped wooden room.

"Status report?" Jacks voice betrayed his annoyance that this was happening now along with his urge to curl up and sleep right there on the desk.

"The suspects have been engaged in conversation for the past thirty minutes. Were just waiting for them to make a move."

"Copy that," he muttered before yawning and stretching his arms out.

Chase turned to grin at him, "Keeping you up are we?"

"Shut up," he laughed, before finishing the drink off.

"I need the bathroom do you know where it is?"

Chase pointed down the hallway before grinning again as he saw Jack reach for his fly as he stood up. Jack looked down confused as Chase and Morgan snickered to themselves seeing the problem.

"Damn it" he muttered turning red in the face.

Not being able to stay silent Chase piped up in an innocent voice, "Jack your trousers are on the wrong way round."

This time the two younger men erupted in laughter as Jack smiled embarrassed.

"Thanks for that Chase, I got dressed in the dark after you dragged me out of bed." Sighing he rubbed the back of his neck trudging down the hallway, pulling his shirt down with his free hand so nobody else would see his mistake as he continued to blush.

Jack returned to the room a few minutes later, his clothes on correctly. Chase started snickering again but Morgan focused his attention on the screen.

"I thought you were a smart kid Chase," Jack started, Chase hanging onto his every word. "Morgan's smart, he knows when to laugh, but he also knows he is under my command so he had better not piss me off. You're just too thick headed to realise I could make your life hell dip shit."

Morgan smirked at Jack from over the monitor as Chase looked at him blank faced, trying to decide if Jack was serious or playing him. He knew the man had a sense of humour but he'd not witnessed it too often, especially not on a mission.

"Jack look I was just-"

He stopped short when Jack burst out laughing, joined by Morgan who handed him a five dollar note shaking his head in disbelief.

It was Chases turn to blush as he grinned at Jack, "Son of a bitch," he muttered.

* * *

If you are reading this please let me know, good or bad! I'm paranoid I'm wasting my time posting it here! T

Thanks!


	17. Chapter 17

They had been monitoring the screens for over an hour, nothing much was happening. The two men appeared to be talking, Neilson was clearly the subordinate. Tore talked animatedly with his hands, Neilson nodded a lot.

"Why can't we hear them?"

"We didn't know where they would sit, and if we dotted hearing surveillance as well as visual, we would run the risk of being spotted. They are professionals."

Jack sighed and finished the second drink, this was dull and he was getting tired again. He willed Neilson to leave so they could take Tore, what was so important that they speak about it at such an early hour? He wanted to take Tore in so he could find out. Professional or not, all men break.

Rob had sent the young man working home, bored with waiting he decided he would serve the few customers himself. By 4.30 the suspects were the only customers in and Roberts own irritation was obvious.

"He says it dies down about 3, seems to pick up again at 5," Chase filled Jack in.

"Great," Jack muttered, hoping they would leave soon. The more people in the building when they raided it, the more complicated it would become.

"Jack-" Morgan's voice cut through the surrounding silence but it wasn't necessary, Jack and Chase were also drawn to the screen, Neilson and Tore were standing up and shaking hands. Jack grabbed his radio and spoke quietly.

"Team A stay on stand by, hostiles may be leaving,…"

He paused as he watched Tore hitch up his suit bottoms as he sat back down again, Neilson left the store alone.

Jack spoke again his voice calm but void of emotion, his attention was focused on Tore. "Teams A and B stand down, Neilson is leaving, we still got Tore here. Stand down I repeat stand down."

"Copy that."

Morgan and Chase looked at Jack who rubbed his eyes frustrated.

"Son of a bitch how long is he staying here?"

"At least they didn't leave together that would have been difficult," Chase offered.

"Yeah."

Tore pulled out his cell and made a call, talking at length for almost ten minutes. Jack was tapping the table before him with annoyance. He made a mental note to check the cell records as he watched, before getting an idea.

"Can I get a copy of the tape, when Neilson left?"

"Sure," Morgan offered, disconnecting on of the screen and forwarding the footage to that cell alone."

"Thanks," Jack said, "I just wanna take another look."

Chase rolled his eyes to Morgan before turning his attention back to the screen. Tore was the man they needed, Neilson wasn't a priority.

Jack watched the tape through, from Neilson's entry he skipped to his departure, something nagging him as he rewound the images. Something was wrong, he just couldn't see what.

Chase almost jumped when Jack blurted out, "Got it," from nowhere, entranced with his screen.

Chase and Morgan clamoured over, wondering what it was which held his attention.

"Watch the briefcase."

Neilson had entered with it, sat it underneath his chair and then slid it towards Tore before leaving. At first Jack thought Tore was oblivious to it, but the case visibly bumped against his leg.

Chase and Morgan looked as curious as Jack, what was in the case?

Before Jack could ask Morgan motioned to the other monitor, Tore was casually pulling the thick black case up with one hand, clearing space on the table for it with his free hand. Jack had a bad feeling, Robert was cleaning the table directly behind him.

He grabbed his jacket pulling it around his shoulders to conceal his gun holster as he decided to go out onto the floor. If it was something suspicious he would take Tore down before he could cause any damage to himself or Robert. He knew he had a few minutes, surely he wouldn't open something with Robert in view.

He plugged his ear piece in and casually made it to the door leading to the shop floor.

"Teams A and B I want all exits secured; initiate takedown on my command only."

"Jack," Chase hissed into his ear, "He's opening it."

"Copy." Jack wasn't worried, he figured it was probably money or documents. Tore was one of the finance men, this could be a big catch. He just needed to see what was hidden before Tore had a chance to destroy it.

Jack wondered over to the window a few tables up, Rob saw him and moved away, not wanting to get in the agents way. Jack nodded his thanks before looking over to Tore, his back was too him. He inched another step closer before peering into the case, seeing the wires and the timer, he looked as shocked as Tore who was slowly getting up from his chair trying to move away. Chase and Morgan couldn't see the contents, Tore was blocking their view.

"Bomb!" Jack yelled, moving backwards and making a grab for Robert who looked lost, before the bomb erupted with a thundering explosion.


	18. Chapter 18

"Jack!" Chase called out frantically as he and Morgan ran onto the shop floor, their ears still ringing from the deafening blast just seconds ago.

The air was thick with smoke and dust, pieces of wood and concrete were scattered on the floor. Blood and matter stained the window next to a destroyed coffee table. There didn't seem to be anything left of Tore to find.

"We need medics in here now," Morgan ordered as he and Chase looked around shocked.

"Jack!" Chase kicked at some of the rubble frustrated, part of the ceiling had collapsed from the impact.

The sound of a sudden coughing could be herd, Chase ran over using his ears rather than his eyes. It was a few feet away from the table where Tore had been stationed at, not far from where Jack and Robert would have been moving. Chase could see two bodies, covered in muck and stone, one was covering the other in a protective stance. Morgan ran over to him and began hastily pulling the bricks and pieces of concrete away.

Chase closed his eyes before moving to quickly help, he felt sick, Jack had tried to get Robert away and had landed on him. Robert was the person coughing, Jack was still, unresponsive as Chase continued to call out to him.

After the bulk of the weight had been quickly cleared Chase grabbed Jack under the armpits and dragged him to the side, laying him down on his back and lightly slapping his face. The medics were helping Roberts who was struggling to breath. Jacks pulse was strong and fast, he swallowed hard before raising his trembling hands to slap him again.

"Come on Jack God damn it!"

He glanced over at the two medics angrily as they huddled over the civilian, they were inserting a tube down his throat and having problems. He sighed before grabbing Jack again this time by the shoulders, shaking him.

After a few seconds Jacks head jerked to the side as he started to cough, Chase relaxed instantly. Once calm Jack blinked his eyes open and began to sit up, Chase moving away slightly to give him some space.

"I was worried," he said feebly as he watched Jack survey the carnage as he rubbed a growing bump on the back of his head, "how do you feel?"

Jack let out a sarcastic chuckle, "I feel fine. Could have been a lot worse."

Chase nodded, he did look fine. A few bumps to the head and bruises from the debris and impact… nothing serious. The medics moved over and Jack allowed them to give him a quick check up. Marcus shone his torch in both eyes as John began to inspect the swelling on his head and other bruises which were forming underneath the torn clothing. Both moved away satisfied he was alright before turning there attention back to Robert, he was stable but needed to be taken in.

A look of guilt crept over Jacks face as he watched them load the older man onto a stretcher, before he finally pulled himself up from the floor stiffly. The dust made him sneeze before he found Chase instructing one of the team leaders to secure the area; it was now a crime scene.

He walked over with a hand on his side as he caught Chase's attention.

"Tore?" He asked hopefully, knowing it was pointless.

Chase shook his head negative as anger filled his eyes.

"Damn it," Jack muttered, "we had him!"

"We didn't know what was going to happen," Chase tried, seeing how angry Jack was at himself.

"No but we should have," he snapped, Chase knew it wasn't directed at him.

"Why?" Morgan asked, joining up with the two men after seeing Robert off in the ambulance.

Jack sighed as he rubbed his knuckles, his eyes locked on the blood stained window.

"Neilson set us up."


	19. Chapter 19

"What?" Chase asked looking at him strangely, wondering if Jack really was okay .

"Neilson set us up. It's the only explanation. We've been onto him for a while now, it makes sense that he would know we were watching him."

"What now then?" Chase asked, rubbing his hands against his trousers, the dust in the air making them itch.

"We go home and sleep," he snarled.

"What!" He asked, an unsure grin sneaking up on his face.

"Chase its 5 am. I didn't get much sleep and I know you have been here all night. I want you to go home and rest. I am going to send this footage over to CTU for analysis. Baker will co-ordinate this mess. I'll call you tomorrow and we can get a proper start on this."

Chase nodded, unsure. "But this was out only lead."

A smile crept up on Jacks own face now. "No it wasn't, we still have Marcus Wilde."

Jack stepped into the house quietly laying his keys down on the counter before jumping back startled when he saw the two figures sat at the kitchen table.

"What the hell happened to you Jack!" Casey blurted out looking as surprised as Kim.

Jack looked himself down and saw the muck and dust covering his ripped clothes.

"My witness exploded," he sniped sarcastically.

"What?"

"Nothing…" he muttered, "you wanna tell me why you two are up and dressed at 5 in the morning?"

"It's the weekend Jack, we don't have college or anything," Casey said innocently as Kim made him a cup of coffee.

"Well if it's a Saturday aren't you supposed to sleep in late?"

Kim yawned. "Yes but Casey was up early and decided we were going out, so she came round and woke me up banging on the door."

Casey smiled shyly, "hey I couldn't sleep!"

Jack took the coffee from her before looking into the mug and realising what it was. "Ah no Kim, please. I'm exhausted, I want to sleep… unlike some," he added, giving Casey a strange and curious look making the girls burst out laughing.

Jack pulled the ratty shirt over his head as he contemplated taking a shower or waiting until later to get cleaned up. He grinned mischievously deciding the shower could wait as he threw on a pair of shorts and nestled between the covers.

He flipped the lamp off and bunched the covers up getting comfortable when the phone rang. Cursing he tried to ignore it, but after the third ring he angrily stretched over the bed grabbing it from its cradle.

"Yes," he snapped.

"Nice to hear from you too Jack," Carol laughed into the phone.

"Do you have any idea what time it is," he moaned.

"Do you have any idea where my child is?" She said, trying to sound serious.

"Oh God," he groaned, "she's here with Kim, you have to pick her up I am not taking her home," he laughed.

"No its fine," she said hastily.

"Okay.. Well if that's all there was I need some serious sleep."

"Okay Jack I'll see you later," she said nervously hanging up.

Jack rolled back over setting his head down on his pillow, he could hear birds chirping outside. Growling he pulled the quilt over his head, finally being able to drift away to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

"Edmunds," the voice answered groggily.

"Chase its Jack."

"Oh shit, I over laid… where are you? What's going on, did the teams find anything?"

Jack chuckled down the line, "its okay Chase I'm just leaving to go to CTU now. Nothings going on, so don't rush in."

"Thanks," the voice answered sleepily, clearly relieved.

Pulling into the CTU lot Jack entered the building and headed straight to his office, not bothering to check in with Tony. He had checked through his emails and in tray before Tony stomped in looking increasingly annoyed.

"Just got here Jack?"

"Yes," Jack replied giving no reason why he was late in, not taking his attention away from the scene.

"I herd about last night," he tried.

"Yeah it went to pieces," he said distractedly.

"Well you wanna bring me in on this? I'm supposed to be running this place Jack but you sure aren't making it easy for me!"

"If you wanna know what's going on you're supposed to check in with your agents," Jack snapped, "besides I just sent you the debrief on last night," he added, grabbing a jacket from his locker as Tony shied away a little.

"So what happens now?"

Jacks voice held the smirk he kept from his face, "I'm going to see somebody. Ill fill you in once I have a sound plan of action."

"Jack…" Tony started, getting pissed off.

"Tell Chase to call me when he gets here," Jack ordered as he left the office, his back to Tony as he made his way through Field Ops.

"Chase isn't even here!" Tony said to himself throwing his hands up in the air, feeling more and more stressed. How was he ever going to learn how to run this place and Jack, he thought to himself? Simmering off some he headed back to his office deciding he had just better let Jack be; he had always done things his own way and gotten results. Now he was in charge there was no reason to try and change things; even if the mans attitude and arrogance sometimes made his blood boil.

Jennifer was startled from her cooking when the doorbell rang repeatedly. Sighing she dropped the vegetables into the pot and untied her apron before going to see who was calling for her. She was surprised to see an unfamiliar face at her door, but when the blond haired man flashed his identification at her she let him in with a scowl on her face.

Remembering her manners she offered the man a drink but he declined, before asking her if they could talk about her brother.

"What's Marcus done this time?"

Jack decided to tell her outright, he wanted her help; the best way to do so would be to be straight with her.

"He's part of a terrorist group which has successfully infiltrated the United States and we believe are planning an attack on Los Angeles soon."

"How soon?" She asked, clearly shaken.

"Soon."

"Marcus has been in and out of trouble but.… terrorists? No way!"

"He's in our custody, he confessed Miss. Wilde."

Jennifer looked around the sitting room semi shocked as she tried to accept what she was hearing.

"What do you want from me?" She finally asked, trying to accept the mans words as truth, even if she was still sceptical.

"Tell me about your relationship with your brother."

The question confused her but she complied anyway. "Well he's my younger brother. I looked after him, spoilt him as much as I could, we were close as kid. Growing up I bailed him out of jail a few times, with the promise that it wouldn't happen again. As he got older the incidents didn't come as often, but they didn't stop either… last time he was in trouble I told him I wasn't helping him anymore. Nothings happened since then… I thought he had straightened things out… but now your telling me he's a t…terrorist! That makes no sense why would he attack his own country he's a patriotic man!" Disbelief drenched her words.

"Miss, this group is made up of patriots. Extreme ones at that," he said bluntly, seeing the understanding in the woman's eyes, she was crushed.

She took a deep breath controlling herself so Jack decided to ask another question, trying to be gentle, he could see she was hurt and disappointed.

"What kind of trouble was he normally in, growing up?"

"Ah… fighting mostly… the last time he and a bunch of friends were found responsible for giving this young man a pretty bad beating… he always said he was provoked into his actions… I guess I was stupid for believing him…"

"Its natural for us to believe our loved ones," Jack said softly.

"Has he ever shown any racism? In his actions or maybe just in passing?"

Another stricken look passed over Jennifer's face as she ran a hand through her hair. "Yes" she said, tears coming to her eyes. "Our step father was Asian… Marcus hated him. They would fight all of the time… The last fight he was in… I know it was an Asian kid they jumped…." She looked up at him as her hands shook slightly, "none of this was a coincidence, was it?"

"I don't know," Jack said truthfully, "but I don't think so. He probably targeted them with his anger until he found a group to accommodate his needs."

"What happens now?" Her voice getting higher in pitch as she spoke.

"I need your help," he said, his voice serious and intense.

Jennifer wasn't sure what he meant, but she nodded strongly. She would help her brother.


	21. Chapter 21

"Who's this?" The irritation came through in Tony's voice the moment he had entered the conference room and seen Jack talking to some random woman who he was certain did not work for the government.

"This is Jennifer Wilde; has Chase called in yet?"

"Please excuse us Miss. Wilde," Tony said politely, smiling at her as Jack left the room frowning. She saw the look of frustration leave the other mans face as soon as he turned away; she sniggered to herself, Jack was in trouble for something.

Tony led Jack into the second conference room next door and slammed the door shut.

"You wanna tell me what the hell is going on here?"

Ignoring him Jack picked up the phone and dialled Chases extension number, telling him to meet him in room C01 as soon as possible. Tony was furious.

"Damn it Jack are you gonna let me in on this! I'm your superior for Christ's sake, would it kill you to show me some respect?"

Jack looked down at the floor for a moment, feeling slightly bad for cutting Tony out. But he also felt annoyed that the man was once again trying to demonstrate his power. It still angered him that he was taking orders from somebody who had been just a small fish in his pond just over a year ago. It was belittling, and although it wasn't Tony's fault he couldn't help but do things his own way, sure he knew better.

Looking up he decided to be civil so he could get on with his work as soon as possible.

"I'm sorry Tony but this is moving fast. I need to finish speaking with that woman in the next room, then I'll brief you, okay?"

He could see that it wasn't okay but Tony nodded anyway, knowing better than to go against Jack. If he kept confronting him Jack would shut down and then he'd never know what half of his staff were up to.

"Chase this is Jennifer Wilde, Miss. Wilde this is Chase Edmunds, he will be working directly with us."

"Hi," she said shakily, she still couldn't believe her brother was dealing with terrorists but the more time she spent with Jack the more convinced she was.

Jack turned away to speak with Chase.

"Chase - I want you to check with Chloe on how deep she is into the money flow. Now Tore is dead she doesn't need to be as discreet - tell her I want her to throw herself into this - Tores the money man, we find where his money was going, we can cut off all ties."

"Yeah, financially, but Wilde named the four founders. What about the other three?"

Jack looked down, pleased with Chase's ability to think the situation through so easily. A small smile covered his face but it betrayed the slight pinch of worry he was feelings. "I'm going to get that information."

The look of confusion told him to continue, "I'm going to use Wilde."

The grin on Chase's face turned to curiosity, "but how? Wilde's wide open man, he's told us everything. He's of no more use to us."

Jennifer sat quietly listening carefully to the two men as they spoke about her brother. She was as curious as Chase, Jack hadn't told her how she could help him yet. She was sure she would find out soon, as the two men continued there discussion.

Jack knew he could bring Chase in on this, so he decided to tell him what only a few people inside CTU would learn. "Wilde will take me to him."

"How? You're taking Wilde with you on surveillance?" It was a strange tactic, Chase knew nothing would come of it; surely this couldn't be Jacks plan?

"No. I'm going undercover."

Chase knew better than to question him despite the absurdity of the statement. The look in his eyes was focused, his facial expression deadly serious.

"Okay, but how are you going to make Wilde co-operate." Chase sighed as he paced the room, even Jennifer was getting frustrated with Jacks unwillingness to be forthcoming with details. Chase held his hands out, making Jack smile again, before giving up more details of his plan.

"Miss. Wilde's going to make sure he co-operates."

Jennifer stayed silent as she began to piece the information together.

Finally understanding Chase shook her head in disbelief, "Jack this is still too dangerous, so much could go wrong."

"Well we'll have to make sure that there are no mistakes, we only get one shot at this, which is why I'm only bringing a few people in on this; people who I can trust not to screw up."

Chase laughed feeling the tension ease a little as Jack flattered him, "you know Tony will never sign off on this…"

Now it was Jacks turn to snicker, "Tony's not going to know about this."


	22. Chapter 22

Jack made sure to leave the door open in the interrogation room as he stepped inside. Wilde looked up from his seat, still restrained, as he wondered what more he could give them without giving himself away. He watched Jack with caution, knowing this was the man who had caused him so much pain earlier - knowing he would tell him more and more if they continued to press him anymore. Only it seemed that they had all of the information they needed, they were no longer asking questions.

Jack leant with his arms on the back of the metal chairs facing Wilde, his silence was intimidating Marcus more then empty threats would. He knew not to bother taking a seat, Chase would be by soon with Jennifer.

Finally, growing weary of the silence, Wilde chose to speak.

"I told you everything I know…"

Jack smiled wickedly, he was trying to boost his own confidence, which made his fear apparent, even though it had been coming off of him in waves earlier.

"Your not very dedicated to your cause, are you?"

Wilde looked at Jack, unsure of his intentions, not enjoying the smug smirk which flittered over his lips.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you squealed on your buddies pretty quick - I hope that if I were ever to take up illegal activities, I would not be stupid enough to employ somebody as dumb and easy as you to cover my tracks."

Marcus tried to move but the metal cuffs prevented it; so instead he stared as Jack as his face slowly changed to a deeper shade of red; Jack had hit a nerve.

"I'm right aren't I?" Jack watched as the man shifted uncomfortable in the seat, deciding that only a little more prodding would be needed before Wilde was headed in the right direction.

"Why did you join TEIN if you had in interest in the cause? Were you bored or something," Jack asked, faking a laugh. Wilde was furious.

"Lets see how funny you think you are when you and your buddies run out of body bags next week," he spat, unable to control his anger.

Jack faked a look of surprise. "Next week?" He asked, nonchalantly, "wow. I'm surprised Marcus; because just hours ago you were crying like a worthless piece of shit telling us you didn't know any specifics about the attack we know has been planned…"

He slowed down for a moment as the visible fear and shock filtered back onto Wilde's face; knowing he had just given himself up and had possible fallen into the Agents hands perfectly.

"I don't know what you mean," he said weakly, looking around the room for some sort of way out of the situation.

Slowly walking around the table Jack dropped a notepad and pencil onto the table before moving back by the door. Both men knew the prisoner was unable to write down any information with his arms stuck behind his back, painfully tight.

"I think you do."

"I told you all I know!" His voice was whiney, he was scared. He knew he had screwed up, his temper had gotten him into trouble, again.

"No you didn't. You gave us substantial information on Carson, Wilkes, Mere and Stained; and that information can be useful to us. Didn't I tell us that the fact that you gave up said information would help your case?"

"Yeah…" He wasn't sure where this was going.

"Well that's only the case when you have told us everything. Now we know you know more, the previous information you submitted is now worthless to your own case."

"You asshole! Its still useful to you," he yelled, as Jack walked over to close the door. This was getting better. They could save the trick with his sister for later, to squeeze the last drops out of him. Jack knew he would be getting more out of the man without her help.

"Listen to me carefully Wilde," Jack muttered, his vice menacingly low, "I will give you one chance to save yourself here. The information you provided on the leader and founders was good, but you and I both know its not good enough to stop what's planned."

Wilde sat quietly straining to stay calm, how could he have been so stupid?

"I don't think you really care about this attack. If you really believed in what you were doing you wouldn't have given up any information, you would have just taken the pain. Trust me I know this," he growled, his own face reddening, he wanted to get the information fast. Maybe he wouldn't have to try get into TEIN after all.

"I don't know what's going to happen to you after this, its out of my hands. You're too deep into this to save your freedom, but you can still save your life."

He paused, Wilde was crying. He was scared. He was angry. He was so God damned pathetic. He knew the mans words were right, but he wasn't sure if he could do anything abut it.

"I'll be back in a few minutes; think about it," he said hastily, "its your ass on the line… Is it worth this?"

As the door closed behind Jack Wilde let his head roll forward as tears began to drip down his face. What had he done? How was he going to get out of this? He closed his eyes now wanting to help, but knowing with certainty that it was too late to prevent what had been planned.


	23. Chapter 23

Chase struggled to open the door while juggling with the two cups of coffee and a file filed with the information Chloe had uncovered so far.

"Thanks for the help," Chase grunted, seeing Jack stretched out in a comfy leather chair watching him through the glass door as a smirk played across his face.

"You had it covered," he grinned, taking the steaming cup and sipping on it thoughtfully.

Chase took his time straightening the documents out before closing the blinds over the door to give themselves some privacy as they worked through the case. He knew that Tony barging in on them was the last thing they needed if they wanted to get a move on with this.

"Where's Jennifer?"

"I sent her away for the day. She agreed to come back tomorrow morning in case we need her influence over Wilde. I already gave her a visitors badge," he added, before turning his attention to the file,

"Chloe's upturned a few rocks on Tores accounts; there's a few things you need to take a look at."

Jack sat up in the chair, Chase had his attention. They both knew the money trail was always the strongest scent to follow. Wilde had given up information on the four founders and current leaders of TEIN, hopefully the money trail could confirm some of the information.

"It seems that the majority of Tores money was being poured into a bar."

"Cover?"

"Yeah," Chase nodded, "its probably some sort of command centre or storage for either the men or their weapons."

Jack nodded as he stared at the words printed in neat black type. He looked up and saw Chase grinning at him broadly, "that's no all," he added.

"So tell me!"

Morgan can confirm that Neilson has entered this bar every other day since the surveillance was first set up."

"How long for," Jack asked, wondering if this could be a coincidence, even if it was unlikely.

"Hours, and that's if he doesn't stay over for the night."

"Great," Jack said, Chase nodding in agreement. This was good news indeed. "You got specifics on the bar?"

"Its called the 'Foo Bar,' it's a rock and roll kind of place but has a generally older crowd - its not too popular. But Jack - it gets better…"

Jack looked annoyed, "tell me it all Chase I haven't got all day."

"The owner is one Michael Wilkes."

Jacks head snapped up, "what!"

"That's right - Daniel Wilkes brother."

Jack mused over the information as he finished off the coffee, Chase was too fidgety to stay still - Jack had no doubts that he wanted to get a team together and barge in, but something told Jack that wasn't the right thing to do.

"What if it's a trap?"

Chase looked confused, " Jack this sounds like too big of a lead to let go, and it fits."

"I'm not talking about letting it go, but these people have not covered there tracks very well. They all circle round to one another, if they were professionals we wouldn't be able to make any connection."

"So they're armatures, what does it matter! If they aren't well prepared it means we have more chance of stopping whatever it is they've planned."

"We're going to find out what they have planned - we may get away without raiding the bar until this is over."

"Wilde?"

"Yep. Lets go pay him a visit, $10 says he's pissed his pants."

"You're the boss," Chase muttered as they got up to leave, hoping they would be able to wrap the threat up soon; not allowing himself to think about what Jack had said or done to make Wilde so eager to talk.


	24. Chapter 24

Wilde was scared. He knew he was dead if he told them what was happening. He also knew that his employers hadn't told him everything, which was what feared him the most. Would they believe him at all, he wondered as he began to shiver in the warm heated room. He tried to stay calm as Jack and a younger man whom he had never met, Chase, casually strode into the room.

His brave façade didn't last very long. There passive and almost nonchalant manner made Marcus nervous. Jack and Chase noticed this within minutes and kept it up until the prisoner began to tremble in his seat, squirming. Despite his efforts he was unable to stay quiet; instead he began to fidget in his seat, whimpering slightly as his pride slowly faded away and desperation and fear was all he knew.

"Untie me and I'll write down everything I know. Everything."

Jack turned his head to face Chase and raised and eyebrow at him, still perched on the edge of the table. From his seat by the two way, Chase smirked. Not a single word was spoken, but if possible Wilde began to squirm even more, trying to free his hands from the tight metal which bound him.

"Please…" He was close to tears. Jack didn't want to witness the man breakdown, it would waste time. Reaching over he pulled the pad towards himself before picking up the blunt pencil, knowing that the visual presence had helped break the man down even more.

"I got a better idea," Jack said thoughtfully. "You tell us everything you know, then I take the cuffs off, maybe even take you to a cell for the night." He paused. Wilde's mouth was agape as he hung onto Jacks every words as though they could grant him his freedom. "After we verify your information, of course."

"But, but I already told you things which you know are true…so there's no need to wait… I'm not going to… to lie! You can trust me," he stammered frantically.

Jacks face remained blank as he moved into the chair. Stretching slightly he leant back in his seat before crossing his arms over his chest as Chase had done, in the defiant 'I'm not gonna take any crap,' pose.

"Start talking."

Wilde did talk. None stop. He explained about the planned attack - as best as he could - claiming ignorance to the specific target and date, all he knew was that it would be soon. He knew some important details; the attack would consist of ten mini attacks in a concentrated area. But that was all he knew. They were aiming for chaos rather than casualties. That knowledge didn't reassure Jack or Chase, they knew they had to stop this.

Once Wilde stopped, Jack questioned him. Was he telling the truth, or everything he knew? Both Agents were certain the man was being honest, the accusations sent him into body wracking sobs as he apologised for his involvement over and over again. He was terrified and regretful, broken wide open for all to see. After undoing the cuffs Jack and Chase left the room silently, both minds reeling with information.

It was Chase whom spoke first, once they were in the confined area of Jacks office, but knowing Tony wasn't on top of what was going off.

"What happens next?"

Jack looked up at him intently but said nothing, his head also in pieces as he fought to concentrate on the problem. He closed his eyes in frustration, silently wondering if this problem had a plausible solution.


	25. Chapter 25

Chloe was not pleased with progression of the case. She sulked about the office as Chase updated her on the new information, before Jack filled her in on what he wanted her to do next. She couldn't help but scowl.

"Your telling me that after hours of tracing Tores accounts, they no longer matter?"

"Yes." Jack knew she'd be mad and he wasn't in the mood to argue with her. It would be easier to let her sulk.

"And now you want me to look into Michael Wilkes?"

"Yes."

"Who is the brother of one of the top four?"

"Yes."

"But you didn't think to have me look into the relations of your suspects earlier?"

Jack sighed. "We've had a lot going on Chloe."

"Tell me about it," she snapped before throwing herself onto the couch.

"We also want you to look at the Foo Bars records - everything financial. That's the cover for the operation." Chloe looked up at Chase, knowing he had only spoken because Jack was getting impatient with her.

"Off the books?"

"Of course," Jack snapped, running his hands through his hair.

"Jeez," she said, looking from one to the other. "This is getting complicated."

Jack let his head drop onto the desk as he faked a groan.

"Okay okay," she said standing up again. "I'll do it."

"Thank you," he muttered, his forehead still resting on the desk.

"I should think so," she said under her breath, before heading towards the

Door.

"Chloe?"

She spun round, no longer amused with the situation. Chase stared at her before looking down at the floor. "This needs to stay between us."

"Tony doesn't know?"

"Tony doesn't want to know," Jack snapped, sat upright again but looking worn.

"For God's sake, this is getting out of control!"

"Please Chloe," Chase tried again, knowing she would do it for him, she owed him anyway.

"Alright… But if I lose my job, so help me God I'm bringing you down with me!"

"We wouldn't want it any other way," Jack sniped to her retreating back as she left the room.

Silence gathered in Chloe's presence before Jack finally broke it as he stood up and stretched his arms out. "Ill take Wilde to a cell for the night. We'll start up fresh tomorrow."

"Start what? We've got a lot of information but we're still missing a lot too."

"I know," he muttered, lost in thought.

"We could raid the bar?"

"No, too risky. And then Wilde's useless to us too. We need to stop this attack then bring TEIN down. If we do it the other way around we haven't accomplished anything."

Chase knew not to voice his doubts, instead he calmly waited for Jack to continue, his fingers drawing invisible patterns on his trouser leg.

"I still need to get in."

"What? But why?"

"If I can get in we have more chance of stopping this. Chloe's information will help break the group down, but not stop the attack. We can use Jennifer like we planned before - Wilde will cooperate, he's terrified."

"Wilde doesn't know anything. If we set him free he wont be able to give us any new information."

"Wilde can get me in."

Chase looked at him curious, not wanting to condone this while knowing it was the only chance.

"Tell Chloe to get in touch when she has any valuable information. Tell Morgan to end the surveillance on Neilson, it's a waste of resources. I'll deal with Wilde. I'll bring Jennifer in tomorrow and we will see how Wilde thinks we should play this."

"I'll get surveillance of the bars schematics for tomorrow then."

Jack frowned. "Is that necessary? Tony can trace them back to us then."

"Call me paranoid," Chase began sarcastically, "but I think its better if we know what you're walking into."


	26. Chapter 26

Jack slowed his car to a stop and began to gather up the files sitting on the passenger seat. He grumbled as he leant over to pick up the sheets which had slid to the floor, wondering again why he never used the briefcase Kim had given him last Christmas. The image of himself with a polished case made him laugh as he decided that trying to organise the documents into there original order every night was much better than looking like a 'suit' at work.

He fumbled through his pockets at the door looking for his keys before realising they were balancing on the folders filling his arms. Sighing he pulled them off and fiddled until the key finally slotted into the hole. When the door creaked open before he turned the key he growled to himself, it hadn't been locked.

Heading down the hallway he dropped his goods onto a small table by the door, he often wondered if Kim had placed the furniture there for that purpose alone. Peeling off his jacket he wandered into the kitchen where he was greeted by his sister.

"Hey Carol," he said genuinely pleased yet surprised by her presence, it was getting late.

Kim strolled into the room with her cell in her hand. "I was just going to ring you," she laughed before giving him a quick hug and taking his coat from him.

Jack started laughing when he spotted Casey chewing on a sandwich at the table too, having missed her when he first came in.

"I didn't realise we planned a party," he laughed sarcastically, "am I not invited?"

"Dad," Kim said playfully tapping him on the shoulder, slightly uneasy.

"I came to pick Casey up. She and Kim have been shopping all day and they came back here."

"Okay," Jack said absentmindedly as he tried to ignore the look Kim was obviously giving him.

"So did you get anything?"

"No," Kim laughed, "because you took your wallet with you, so I couldn't borrow your credit card."

Jack raised an eyebrow before Carol interrupted them. "Come on Case you can take the food with you, I need to get off."

"Coming," Casey spluttered with a mouthful of food as she tried to eat faster.

Jack walked the two to the door as Kim busied herself in the kitchen. He was curious as to why she wasn't chatting with Casey as she normally would be. Casey seemed oblivious to the detail so he continued to smile, keeping up Carol's pretence that everything was alright. He was sure it wasn't.

Opening the door Jack saw that it had begun to rain thinly.

Jack moved in front of them blocking there exit looking worried. "Are you sure its safe to leave?"

Carol looked confused, "why wouldn't it be?"

"The rain," he said seriously, "what if you melt?"

Casey burst out laughing, spitting the remains of her food on the doorstep. Carol wasn't amused. "Grow up," she snapped barging past him. Jack threw Casey a look of bewilderment, Casey just shrugged.

"See you later," Jack called sarcastically, but Carol just ignored him.

"What's wrong?"

Kim was startled by the question, having not herd Casey and Carol leave.

"I know you didn't go shopping and I know Carol wasn't here to pick Casey up either."

"Dad," Kim started rolling her eyes.

"Since when do you go shopping and not buy anything?"

Kim looked down guilty, knowing she had been caught out but sure she'd done nothing wrong.

"Casey changed her mind. She wanted to stay in."

"Why?" Jack wouldn't let up until he knew exactly what was going on.

"She and Mark had a fight."

"And?" Jack asked, not satisfied with Kim's evasive answers.

"She was upset."

"What happened Kimberly."

"I told you she was upset!" She replied, getting impatient.

"So how long was Carol here?"

"About an hour. She seemed a little upset but didn't say anything."

Jack sighed as he shook his head, "this is none of my business," he said dismissively.

Kim followed him down the hall, "what do you mean?"

"I mean," Jack said, his temper rising, "that what happens between her and Mark is their business. She can deal with him."

Kim couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What about Casey she didn't ask for any of this," she shouted.

Jack stopped in his tracks and looked up at her as a frown spread over his face. "I don't know what to do," he whispered sadly.


	27. Chapter 27

Kim crept into the darkened room and began to gently shake Jack awake.

"Dad?"

No response, she shook a little harder.

"Dad come on wake up!"

"Huh," he grumbled rolling over, grabbing at the quilt and pulling it to his chest.

"Dad," he whined more urgently as she thought of the guest waiting in the dining room. "You have a visitor."

"I have a need for sleep," he muttered as his eyes dropped shut again, "go away," he grumbled.

"From CTU," she continued, "Her names Chloe."

"What!" Jacks eyes snapped open as he shot up in a flash. "Chloe? From CTU?"

"She's in the living room waiting to see you. She said it was important."

"Ah shit," he muttered to himself as he looked around the room, before quickly shielding his eyes as Kim switched the light on. "Tell her I'll be there in a moment," he said as he stumbled out of bed and pulled some loose tracksuit bottoms on over his shorts, leaving the crumpled black tee as it was.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes Jack made his way through the apartment with a bemused look on his face. Waking up at 4 in the morning to find Chloe waiting for you wasn't something he could admit to experiencing often.

"Good morning Jack," she said standing up to greet him, both feeling equally uncomfortable.

"Do you know what time it is," Jack groaned, "and how the hell did you find this place?"

"I hacked into your records, and its almost four a.m. Don't moan Jack I haven't even been to sleep yet," she added.

"Okay," he said, moving to sit down as he rubbed at his face again. "So what's up?"

"Well you wanted me to look into Wilkes money flow right?"

"Yeah."

"Well I found some very interesting information. Michael is pouring money into the bar on a weeks basis, and what he's putting in is coming from his brothers account."

"Did you manage to trace where else Daniels money is going?"

"You know," she said defiantly, "I tried to contact you with this, but your cell was off, I really went out of my way to give you this information."

Jack stared at her, waiting for her to move on, not allowing himself to bite.

"Anyway, Daniels money is leaking to the other 3 names you gave me. The structure Wilde gave you is definitely right, those three and the two brothers are leading this."

"Okay," he said, getting up and pacing around the room as he thought it through.

"There's something else though," Chloe sneered, knowing this would be the big one. "I managed to get a list of 9 names, who are all getting a similar sum on a monthly basis. Chase checked them out, looks like they're part of his team. Could be the whole unit. After you take down the brothers and control the other 3, these guys will be easy takes."

"That's great, did Chase cross check them through the database?"

"Yeah, nothing special came from it. Although you may be interested to know that Neilson's name came up as one of the nine. Didn't he kill one of your targets?"

"Yeah," Jack said, scratching his head as he thought about this, "Was Wilde on the list?"

"Yes. You stole my climatic point," she stabbed sarcastically.

"This is great," he said, genuinely impressed, "with Wilde by my side, and knowledge of Neilson, getting in will be easy."

"I hope so," she said unconvincingly, "because if it goes wrong you're a dead man, and then Tony's gonna be mad as hell and I can't deal with this right now."

"It will be fine - don't worry. Chase and I will cover for you."

"That's not very reassuring," she responded, staring at him blankly.

"Anything else?" He asked, trying to hold his temper.

"No. I'm gonna go back to the office, help Chase with this satellite imagery, you want it to be covert don't you?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Then why the hell did you ask him to do it?"

"I didn't… Never mind," he stuttered, "thanks a lot for this, its going to be very helpful."

"You're welcome," she said, "I'll see myself out."

Jack watched her leave before going to Kim's room, she was back in bed but awake.

"She wake you up," he asked sitting on the edge of her bed.

"She was weird," Kim muttered sleepily.

"Yeah," Jack laughed, "I'm sorry you had to get up."

"Its okay," she groaned before falling back to sleep.

Jack took great care to shut the door without making a sound, before heading to his office. Getting comfortable in his chair he grabbed a notepad and began to scribble the connections down, before outlining the information which was relevant to him whilst he would be undercover. After that he made a list of the information an outsider wouldn't be aware of, so he couldn't blow his cover. Once the lists were compiled he silently memorised the information, not bothering to go back to bed.


	28. Chapter 28

Seated in the conference room Jack watched Jennifer carefully as Chase explained what would happen to her. Seeing no sign of discomfort or nerves he decided she was as ready as she could be.

"Miss. Wilde, are you absolutely sure that you can do this?" Jack asked reassuringly, knowing what the answer would be.

"Yes, without a doubt."

"Great, Chase has some paperwork for you to sign, and once that's done we'll get started."

Biting her lip Jennifer nodded.

Up in his office Jack called Carol, dialling the number with some hesitation, knowing he had to stay clear of entering Mark into the conversation if he could help it.

"Hey Jack I hoped you would call," she answered chirpily. It immediately put Jacks mind at ease.

"Really, why?"

"Well it's the anniversary three days from now, I thought we could make plans."

"Yes, of course," he replied, his tone a little darker as the events which would marked the anniversary entered his mind. "You got any ideas?"

"Sure. I thought we should go out for a spot of lunch, then visit the graves and if you're up for it go for a drink afterwards."

Jack chuckled as she listed her plans, the same they did every year, claiming they would begin a new ritual the next year; only it never happened. "That's a great idea," he mocked, pleased to hear Carol giggle down the line too.

"Good. Pick me up at 12, I'll make a reservation in Marko's for 1."

"Okay," he said nodding as he scribbled the time and date down, three days from now.

"I gotta get going Jack," she paused, "thank you for calling."

"Carol," Jack stammered, not wanting to make her angry with him but no being able to stop himself from asking, "you okay?"

"Yes Jack, I'm fine," she said warmly, before softly hanging up the phone.

Jack tossed his cell onto the desk as he smiled to himself, pleased that things seemed to be okay now. Still seated at the telephone table in her home, Carol wiped at the tears which had continued to fall silently throughout the duration of the conversation. Sobbing out loud she pulled her knees up to her chest and drew her arms around them, hoping Mark wouldn't hear the noise she was making.

The guard roughly jostled Wilde awake before stepping out of the room, leaving Jack alone with his prisoner.

"Don't I get a shower man," he whined sleepily.

"You were lucky to get a cell, don't push your luck."

"Okay," Wilde gulped, knowing he wasn't out of the dark yet. "You check the information I gave you, you know its right."

"Yes, and seeing as though you were such a good sport we need you to do something else."

Standing up with curiosity he edged closer to Jack while maintaining his distance, "what's that?"

"You are taking me to the Foo Bar, where you're gonna introduce me to Daniel and Michael Wilkes."

Wilde was too shocked to respond. Shaking his head his jaw dropped open as he muttered incomprehensible things to himself over and over, as though he couldn't comprehend what was being asked of him.

"Got a problem with that?"

"Yes, hell yes," he blurted out. "I'm a little guy in this, it aint my business to be introducing people to him."

Changing the subject Jack asked, "you know Neilson?"

Looking down at the floor Wilde nodded his head.

"How often is he in the bar?"

"Often," he grumbled.

"Any specific pattern?"

"Evenings till late," he said, still not meeting his eyes.

"Good. Lets go," Jack said, cuffing Wilde's hands then getting the door. Jennifer could be herd already.

"Get your hands off of me," she wailed, Wilde's head immediately shot up.

"Move," Jack ordered, grabbing his arms and pulling him out into the hallway.

"I didn't do anything," Jennifer cried as Chase struggled to keep hold of her.

"Jennifer," Wilde roared, confused and scared at the sight of her. "What the hells going on," he said, beginning to fight against Jack who urged him on. Jennifer had stopped at the sight of Wilde, looking at him with hurt eyes.

"Forget about her," Jack growled, "she's been held for harbouring a terrorist, concentrate on yourself."

"What? Because of me?"

Stopping Jack turned to look at him as a grin spread over his face, "what do you think?"

"You have no right to do this," Wilde screamed as Jennifer started to wail again, shouting for him to help her. Tears streaked down her face, Jack was more than impressed, Wilde looked like he might cry too.

"Don't do this," he pleaded, his restrained hands tugging on Jacks shirt.

"Lets step aside for a moment," he whispered, Wilde nodded eagerly as Jack led him back into the cell.

"She's insurance," Jack stated, saying nothing more. Wilde was confused.

"But I confessed?"

"Yes. But she's my insurance you wont try anything at the bar. You will introduce me to the Wilkes brothers, and we will find out when this is going down."

"I promise I wont try anything, leave her out of it!" Angry tears of frustration filled his eyes but refused to fall.

"I know you wont. Because if you do, she goes down with you."

Pouting and shaking his head in desperation Wilde said nothing.

"You understand me?"

Wilde reluctantly nodded.


	29. Chapter 29

Jack had suited up for the operation leaving Morgan to get the prisoner ready too. Dressed in a scruffy pair of jeans with holes on the knees and a black tee, Jack was sure he'd blend in. On the collar of his shirt a small listening device had been planted. Jack had objected, but had given in at Chases insistence, it would be helpful if he missed anything, and remain unseen to the untrained eye. Even if he was thoroughly searched it would not be seen, so what was there to lose?

Closing his locker Jack moved over to the low bench and began to tie up his boots as he tried to clear his head. Running ideas and scenarios through his mind he was confident the operation would be a success. He hoped it would be easy to get talking to the men , he needed a date, the location could be easily narrowed down. If he could get under with them, even a spot on the team, that would be okay, he could make it work. But what he really wanted was a time and location on the hit.

Leaving the locker area Jack was surprised to see Chase waiting, but then when he saw the younger agent flanked in assault gear he realised he shouldn't have been surprised at all.

"You're not coming," he said before moving past him, Chase was quick to follow.

"I'll do surveillance from the perimeter. I've already gotten a van prepped. All I wanna do is stay close by Jack, there's no harm in that."

"Yes there is, it isn't necessary." Both men knew Chase had won but the fight wasn't over.

"What if something happens and Wilde escapes?"

Looking down at the floor Jack sulked, "Fine. Surveillance only. If something happens, you wait for my order. Got it?" he demanded.

"What if you can't give the order?"

"Don't be a smart ass Chase," he called as he walked away, heading towards the cells where Wilde was waiting.

The bar was narrow but long in length, and dark due to the dimmed lighting. Jack glanced around the area casually as he and Wilde walked towards one of the booths which lined the back wall, leaving very little space between the bar and the seating area. Jack correctly assumed that this place hadn't been designed with the intention of maximising customers, if anything it wanted to do the opposite so they could get on with business undisturbed.

Music was playing but the place was near deserted, it was low in volume but Jack couldn't help but wonder if Chase could hear anything over it through the mike.

"Beer?" Jack asked, as Wilde slid into the furthest booth in the corner. He nodded nervously before Jack stepped over to the bar, knowing the drink would help calm the man down. A youngish looking man wearing a ripped tee with his hair in his eyes looked annoyed when he saw Jack, he'd had his head bent over a folder which seemed to be vying for his attention. Jack couldn't help but wonder what was in it, information on the attack? The hit on this place would be like finding a gold mine.

"Yeah?" The guy asked, clearly pissed off.

"Two beers," Jack stated, not backing off but not causing a problem either.

The guy moved away to get the beers, talking over his shoulder, "I've not seen you here before."

"He's with me," Wilde shouted from his seat in the booth. The bartender looked over his shoulder at the man, before raising his eyebrows and making a whistling sound, grinning as he handed Jack his drinks. "They're on the house," he added, before going back to the work waiting for him inside the tattered black folder which held Jacks' attention.

"What now," Marcus asked Jack, taking a sip of the beer first.

"You tell me."

"What," he yelled in a whisper.

"This is your territory, I'm following your lead," Jack lied.

"But-"

"But what? Your sisters sat in a cell being interrogated right now. The only way you can get her out of your mess is to come through. Wait until anybody significant gets here and then get to work."

With shaking hands Wilde raised the beer again as he nodded his head in agreement with what Jack had said. It wasn't like he had a choice.


	30. Chapter 30

The two men were silent, Jack knew it would look suspicious so he pulled out his cell from his back pocket and deleted the schematics he had downloaded onto it. He had reviewed them on the way to the bar at Chase's insistence, and other than a small rest room there was nothing else to the ground floor. However it appeared that the bar held a very large cellar, Jack could only imagine what they had hidden down there.

Pushing his cell back into his pocket he felt his arm brush against the gun tucked into his waistband. The comfort made him smile to himself as he took another swig of the drink. The gun was visible through his thin tee, that was his intention. The kid at the bar hadn't blinked at the sight of it, which was what Jack had expected.

Finishing his drink Jack realised he needed to go to the bathroom. Not wanting to take the risk of Wilde taking off or spilling his guts he motioned for him to follow him. Like an obedient puppy Wilde led the way and waited inside an empty cubicle with his hands on his head, as instructed, until Jack was ready to leave. Jack couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of Chase monitoring the mike right now, hearing him pee. Wilde herd Jacks snicker with curiosity but said nothing and kept his head down until he was ordered to go back into the bar.

Heading back into the bar Wilde suddenly stopped, causing Jack to bump into him. Annoyed, Jack moved past Wilde to see what the problem was, three men were stood at the bar ordering shots. Jack immediately recognised one as Michael Wilkes. Jack quietly urged Wilde on but it was unnecessary, the men had spotted the other patrons of the bar and were heading over.

"Leon told us you had a guest," Michael said smugly with a lit cigarette between his lips.

"That's right Wilkes," Wilde said quietly, "my friend Jack."

"Why are you bringing outsiders in here," the second man spoke up, given the resemblance to the first man, the messy dark hair and deep brown eyes, Jack guessed this was the younger brother and the owner of the bar. Wilde didn't answer, Jack realised that it was time to speak.

"Outsider? No," he laughed with a confidence he didn't feel, "I'm Jack, you must be Danny and Mick?"

A small grin crept over Michael's features as he shook the mans hands, suddenly amused with the situation. "What's you connection Jack? I never herd of you before…" He added, looking to his brother for confirmation that he was new to the pair of them.

Jack didn't falter under there suspicious darting eyes. "I've herd about you from Marcus, but Neilson speaks very highly of you too."

"Does he now," Danny spoke up, clearly eager to head more. "Lets take a seat," he added, as he moved into the booth Jack and Wilde had earlier occupied earlier. The men obliged, the brothers on one side, Jack and Wilde on the other. Jack made sure to sit on the outside naturally, no harm in being prepared.

"How you know Neilson?"

Jack grinned as he accepted one of the beers Danny had brought over, the kid seemed less sceptical than his brother and Jack realised he needed to play on that.

"I helped him out with Tore."

"You did?" Michael asked as his eyes narrowed.

"Yes," Jack said blankly, deciding to offer up a little more information. "I herd he was getting too big for his boots - stupid man, I don't blame you at all. I mean, you already had his money to set things going, what more did you need him for?"

Michaels face grew into a grin matching Daniels as they watched this man with curiosity, and an admiration they couldn't help.

"So why are you here, does Neilson owe you some money or something," Danny laughed.

"No, I thought I'd see if I could get a piece of the action."

"Well all we got here is a bar and a lacking of customers, not much happening I'm afraid," Michael said dismissively.

"Come on man," Jack said with a contagious grin, "do I look that stupid?"

"You looking for a job?" Daniel asked, swirling his finger around the edge of the bottle as he thought carefully. "Maybe you and my brother should have a chat downstairs?" He asked, looking at Michael for confirmation.

Michaels face had gown cold again, Jack expected them to be sealed up tight, he hadn't expected to get this far so fast. Wilde, who still hadn't spoken, watched Jack with disbelief at how easily he had taken up the new role, and how well he was reeling the men in.

"I'm afraid we got nothing to talk about," Michael said before getting up and heading round the back of the bar, "I'll see you downstairs Dan," he called over his shoulder, the conversation clearly over.

Daniel looked disappointed but refused to let it drop. "So Jack, you been involved in this kind of work before?"

Jack laughed, "I dealt with Tore didn't I?"

"Were talking about a lot more people," he pressed seriously.

"How many?" He asked knowing the answer would help the investigation.

"A lot."

"Okay," Jack said looking thoughtful, "is there a way I can get in on this? I don't wanna be wasting my time."

"It would be worth your while," Daniel said thoughtfully, "and the moneys good."

"What about your brother?"

"He's uptight about newcomers, but you're clearly familiar with this game. We were looking at the totals last night, this thing would run smoother if we had an extra man."

Jack kept his face blank, this was easier than he had thought.

"Just so you know," Jack warned, "I'm not stepping into anything blind, I wanna know what 'this' is."

Daniel smirked, "you'll be informed." He finished his drink and Jack realised this was going to end soon, he had to get in.

"So come on, what's going off? I'm getting other offers for work too, this just interested me the most; so don't leave me in the dark."

Thing for a moment Daniel made a decision, "come back tomorrow. Without Wilde. We can talk than. And don't worry about my brother."

Smiling Jack shook the mans hand as Daniel patted him on the arm, clearly won over by this man. Chase listened to the exchange with glee, this had been easy. Straining to hear what was happening next, the man was saying goodbye, Jack must be leaving. Getting ready to pull the car away Chase jumped when a large explosion roared over the transmitter. Chase grabbed the transmitter as he herd shouts and gunshots, and leapt from the van in shock as he tried to comprehend what the hell was going on. Only one block away he was stunned to see the area cordoned off, LAPD cars everywhere, smoke rising from the bar…


	31. Chapter 31

Chase climbed back into the van and dropped the transmitter, he could only hear static. He punched the roof of the van in frustration, a raid? How was it possible that they had decided to raid the bar at this very moment in time? Chase didn't give much more thought for that, he was worried about Jack, had he been hurt in the explosion? He felt the urge to grab his badge and storm the building but knew he couldn't. Jack was inside, he couldn't take the risk of ruining the work he had done, if the LAPD hadn't already.

"Damn it," he yelled, feeling no better with the situation.

Closing his eyes in frustration Chase felt helpless as he listened to the cops co-ordinating the raid. Punching the roof again he sighed in anger, how could this happen, and what the hell had happened? Grabbing his cell he admitted that he couldn't do this alone.

"CTU O'Brian," Chloe answered.

"Chloe its Chase; I need your help."

Chase ended the phone call feeling slightly nauseous, this was a mess. Chloe had hacked into the LAPD's records with Chase on the line to see what was going on. They had an active investigation on Neilson, (which they hadn't shared with the big guns, although Chase could understand why,) which had taken off when they discovered him to be at the scene of the coffee restaurant before the deadly explosion went off, which had killed Tore.

Chase assumed that they had decided the connection was enough to put a warrant on him, only they kept it in house, which is why CTU had no idea this would happen. Somehow they had gotten wind of the bar and had raided it. Chase wouldn't have been quite so angry if Neilson had actually been inside the building at the time of the raid, not only had they ruined Jacks play, they had lost there own suspect too, for Neilson would never be stupid enough to return to the bar.

More static could be herd over the radio but the gunshots had stopped. Squinting up through the tinted windows of the van Chase realised that there were no flames, so what sounded like an explosion was probably the work of flash bangs. They had started to smoke them out then dove right in for the kill instead. Only there pray wasn't even there. Idiots, he cursed over and over as he watched the men in uniform begin to lead the suspects out of the building. No medics were on scene so Chase had to hope that Jack was okay and there had been no injuries. Too far away too see anything, Chase couldn't make out who was there, so he decided to take a chance and took off after the first riot van sped away carrying the first batch of men from the bar.

Occasionally squatting the steering wheel as he drove Chase thought about the bar. Would the police have the sense to check the underground basement, and if they did would they pass there findings on? If they didn't, CTU's grip on TEIN would weaken incredibly, Chase was worried they would be able to wriggle out of it completely. But he couldn't inform Tony of the plans, if he sent a team over to the bar Jack cover could be blown. He hoped that Jack could somehow convince the police, as well as the terrorists that he was who he was. If not all hell would break lose, Jack would be in the shit and the attacks could go on. Clenching his jaw Chase sped up and closely followed the van, knowing that was something he just couldn't allow to happen.


	32. Chapter 32

The station was chaotic. The prisoners had been taken into individual holding cells but policemen were running too and fro trying to get identification and prints from each of them. Others were running around hurriedly to the seniors barked orders as they prepared for the next batch of captives who were on there way.

There was clearly lots of confusion and nervous energy along with the panic that Neilson's absence had created. The sirens wailing in the background completed the scene. Chase walked into the mess and grabbed a young and sweating man's arm so he stopped, looking up at Chase though bewildered eyes.

Chase impatiently flashed his badge and ordered the kid to take him to the officer in charge of the investigation. The kid ran back through the mess and didn't return until he had found Officer Weston, who didn't look pleased at Chases presence.

"We need to talk in private," he said coldly, making the officer nervous as he knew they had screwed up there own operation.

"Follow me."

Seated in one of the small interrogation rooms Chase wasted no time. "Your men invaded a bar today. I had an undercover agent in there who was just about to extract primary information on a terrorist attack which is going down in a few days time."

Weston looked pale, he rubbed his palms against his trousers as he nodded, both he and Chase knew he would comply with any orders he wished to give.

"We have to hope that all is not lost and that Jack can still establish his cover and retain the information. Here," he said showing the man Jacks badge, so he could see a picture of Jack. "Has this man arrived here?"

"First batch was only small, but I didn't see them. They were the hostiles who fought back and were wounded. The rest are 5 minutes out."

Chase clenched his hands at the thought of the wounded, what would he do if Jack were too injured to continue on with CTU's investigation?

"Have a man check the wounded for Jack, subtlety. I need you to place all of the men in the second ride in a holding cell together once they arrive."

Weston opened his mouth to protest but Chase quickly cut in, "that's the only chance Jack has to find out when and where this attack will occur."

Weston nodded and got up to leave, not daring to play the jurisdiction card. Chase held all of the cards in this pack. A sudden thought struck Weston. "What if he's in with the wounded"

Looking down at the floor Chase didn't know what would happen then. Not wanting to display the uncertainty Chase answered, "then you come get me ASAP."

"Yes sir," the bulky officer replied as he hurried on out of the room, hitching his trousers up as he went.

If you are still reading this please let me know!


	33. Chapter 33

Sipping on the mug of coffee Chase sat down in Weston's office as he waited for the man to return. In no time the stubby man came scurrying into his office, a paper folder tucked under his arm.

"Were still running the prints of the men in the cells, so I took snapshot pictures of each of the prisoners."

Chase looked at him confused, "was that necessary when you have an image of Jack?"

Weston kicked at the floor nervously, "well I thought you would want to double check. I didn't see this Bauer person, but I may have missed it, see…"

Shaking his head Chase flipped open the folder and leafed through the five photos. None were Jack. "Okay," he said sighing, "what's the ETA on the wounded?"

"Still in transit," the man answered eagerly, "were expecting them any moment now."

"Okay, do as I said and put them all together. When they lead the men in I want you to get a good look at everyone of them okay? If you see Jack, don't do anything, let your men lead him away with the others."

"You already told me what to do," Weston said suspiciously, Chase could almost smell the dislike and resentment.

"I know," he said coolly, "I just wanna check, that's all… this needs to run smoothly."

"Yes sir," the man said, his voice a little brighter as he left the room leaving Chase with his thoughts. Sitting back down he spread the photos out on the desk before him, but he didn't recognise any of the men.

It wasn't long before Weston bustled back inside the room, rubbing his hands together as he spoke hurriedly. "I watched every single one of them, but Bauer wasn't there."

Chase jumped up, opened his mouth to speak then closed it again, before managing to utter, "what?"

"He isn't here."

In disbelief Chase ordered, "take me to the cell," as he rushed out of the room, Weston struggling to keep up as he led him to the holding room. Looking through the bars Chase scanned the room, 6 men in all, one unconscious and the other 5 injured in some way. Jack definitely wasn't there. Still certain that he had to be in the station Chase had Weston take him to the five individual holding cells which were holding the first batch of prisoners.

Nothing.

Chase began to worry and in his panic called Chloe.

"What's up Chase you found Jack yet?"

"He isn't here," he chocked.

"What do you mean, I thought you were going to the station?"

"I am at the station Chloe," he snapped, "but Jack isn't."

"Well… where is he," Chloe stammered as Chase looked up at the ceiling hoping to find an answer.

Before he could answer Weston barged in looking red in the face. Chase ended the call to give him his full attention.

"I forgot," he said almost cringing, "there's another convey on its way…"

"Go on."

"Its carrying the fatalities," he said, "those killed in the raid."

Closing his eyes Chase just nodded, waiting for Weston to leave him. Once alone Chase punched the desk in anger before spitting out a string of curses at the wall. After the rage subsided he slumped onto the desk with his head in his hands, waiting for the convey to arrive, praying Jack wasn't inside one of the body bags.

* * *

Three bodies lay in the back of the van. Chase had stopped the men from moving them inside, he wanted to get this done as soon as possible. Climbing inside the metal interior he looked down at the three body bags, a grim look overtook his features. Was this it for Jack? He hoped not. The end gurney held the biggest person, Chase was certain it wasn't him, so he unzipped the black leather and felt a sigh of relief as he didn't recognise the body.

He felt the van dip as Weston climbed in but paid him no attention. Squeezing into the gap between the remaining two body bags Chase held his breath as he grabbed the zipper of the closer one. Images of Jack leaving CTU filtered into his mind as the guilt began to spiral round through him; he should have never have let him do this.

A young man occupied the second bag, he didn't know it was the kid who had served Jack at the bar, but a brief flicker of sympathy dashed though his stomach. He couldn't be a day older then 19. As Chase re-covered the body he couldn't help but wonder if the guy had known what he was getting into when he had stepped foot inside the bad. Had he known how high a price he would pay when he had tried to resist the police officers?

Holding his breath Chase stepped to the side, hesitating a moment when he saw Weston's vision fixed on his own face. He was probably as desperate as Chase, that Bauer wasn't occupying he third bag. If he was, his career was probably over, not only had he lost a suspect, blown an investigation, but killing an agent as well - he would be ruined.

Weston's mouth opened slightly as he saw recognition on Chase's face as he opened the remaining bag.

"Shit," the agent cursed, confirming Weston's fears, he scrambled over to the third gurney to get a look for himself.

Closing his eyes Chase zipped the bag up as he numbly thought about the mans family. He knew he had a sister, she'd be devastated. How would he be able to tell her the news, that her younger brother had been killed? Shaking his head he climbed out of the van and back into the station, not speaking a word to Weston who followed Chase like an obedient dog. In the mans office Chase snatched the phone up from its cradle.

"Chloe, were in trouble."

"What is it, have you found Jack yet?"

"No - he's missing. I need you to get real time footage from the satellites around the bar and on a 5 mile radius."

"I'll have to get Tony's access code for that."

"I know - try think of something so he doesn't find out what's going on."

"Okay - anything else?"

"Yes - Chloe - I need you get Jennifer Wilde out of CTU - tell her I'll be in contact later."

"Sure but why?"

Exhaling again Chase sighed, "I just checked the bodies from the raid, Marcus Wilde was killed."

"Gee that's too bad."

"Yeah - Chloe - that's not something Jennifer needs to know - I want to tell her."

"Good job I don't think I'd be any good at that," she said seriously.

"Yeah," he said quietly, "get to work on those satellite images as soon as possible, until we find Jack we're out of leads. I'm gonna go to the bar and take a look around, see if I can find anything. Stay in touch," he added, before slamming the phone down.

Again Chase said nothing as he pushed his way past Weston who looked like he was going to cry with relief that Bauer was still alive.


	34. Chapter 34

Jack followed Daniel as they ran down the alleyway a few blocks away from the bar. Mike had left the moment he had herd the blast - Danny's reaction had been just as fast, within seconds he had pulled Jack with him down the trap door behind the bar. They had hurried down the thin concrete stairway hearing shouts and shots above them. Neither man spoke, Danny appeared calm as he opened up a second trap door at the bottom of the steps and again motioned for Jack to follow.

Dropping down the foot hole Jack leant up and closed the wooden door over his head before pulling his cell out using it as a light. Daniel had a torch. Jack felt his stomach muscles tense as he dropped to his knees and crawled along the narrow passage as Danny was. Within seconds the height lowered, Jack could feel the dirt pushing against his back as he hurried along, unable to get any closer to the floor.

Jack struggled to keep up, his knees scraping against the rocky ground as he pawed his way through, still anxious about getting trapped. Although he doubted Daniel was setting him up, he still feared getting stuck. He wouldn't be able to turn around and make his way back in the tight confined space. Ignoring his anxiety Jack continued to follow in silence, his instinct had been to go with the kid, and so far it had proved right. If he'd stood about with Wilde he'd be consumed by whatever it was that was going on in the bar, and then he would have lost his chance with either of the brothers.

Squinting through the darkness Jack was pleased when he saw a dot of natural light in the distance.

"Not far now," Daniel spoke, his voice muffled but clearly confident in his escape route.

Daniel was right, soon enough the tunnel began to raise in height and Jack felt himself sweat with relief when he could move in a crouch rather than a crawl. Soon enough they were able to stand, Daniel didn't move any further along even though the tunnel still led on.

"Here's our stop," Daniel said with a cheeky grin as he felt about the roof of the tunnel, straining to reach on his tip toes. A creak was herd and then with another grin Daniel pushed a third trap door open. Pulling himself up his was out in minutes, Jack right behind him. Lifting himself out Jack squinted in the natural light as Daniel closed the wooden door with a slam. Looking around he realised they were in the end of an alleyway, some sort of building was attached the wall where the trapdoor was situated.

"A friend owns this," Daniel said, motioning to the large building next to one of the walls constructing the alleyway. "We built an escape route in case of emergencies. I'm glad it finally came in handy," he added as they started jogging down the alleyway, Jack pleased to be moving on his feet again as he followed the younger mans lead.

Given the chaotic sounds coming from the bar as they had escaped, the air seemed strangely quiet and peaceful now. Jack rubbed his dirty hands against his jeans as they moved, glad for the rest when Daniel stopped on the other side of the wall, outside of the empty brick warehouse he had mentioned to Jack minutes ago.

Fishing a hunk of keys form his pocket Jack observed Daniel as he let themselves into the building before locking it behind him. The lower floor was one large and empty room, holding nothing but dust and an old staircase. Daniel happily bounced up the staircase, not at all worried about what had just happened in his bar, and so Jack once again followed, hoping this was going to take him to something where he might find out about the attack.

The second floor of the building was clean and clearly occupied, it had been divided up into a number of rooms. Jack followed Danny as he swaggered into the first room and his face lit up when he saw his brother sat in one of the armchairs which filled it, resting his head on his hand as he stared at the doorway. He was certainly pleased to see his brother emerge through it, he allowed a nod of his head to Jack as he followed too, not waiting to be invited in he sat down in one of the lush chairs and leant his head back.

"I'm glad you made it out," Michael said to the two men, frowning at the muck they were covered in from the tunnel.

"Clean yourselves up and then we can talk business."


	35. Chapter 35

Chloe stood outside Tony's door glaring in as he signed some forms for a young tech guy. Tony could see her stood awkwardly with her arms folded and quickly finished with Tom before ushering her inside.

"Its been quiet over your side of the fence, I was wondering when I'd see one of you," he laughed.

"Yeah well - this isn't a social call, I need your help."

"What is it," he asked, curiosity piping up.

"I need satellite coverage, in real time."

"And you need my authorisation for that," he declared, drawing it out.

"Yes - I tried to hack in but you've changed your passwords since last time I needed it."

Looking angry Tony paced around the office, knowing he was being kept out of the loop on something.

"Why," he asked in an innocent tone but both knew he knew something was up.

"Because I need to look for something," Chloe stated, tapping her foot against the floor nervously as she tried to make herself look convincing.

"What for Chloe, you know I need more information before I can sign off on something like this."

"Look if it's a problem Ill get back to work on hacking your password. It wont be too hard I just thought this would be easier," she snapped bluntly, looking annoyed when Tony stood in front of the door, blocking her exit.

"Why do you need it," he said calmly, his own arms folded across his chest as he stared her down.

"Okay," she said testily, "what if I told you its not for something but someone?"

"I'm not playing a guessing game now tell me Chloe!" He demanded, his voice loud and angry.

Giving in Chloe tilted her head to the side and smiled at him with annoyance, "fine - its Jack."

"What?" Tony said, confused, "Jacks not even been in today, he called in sick this morning."

Chloe grinned as she laughed at Tony, "you really believed that!" She smirked with confidence. "Come on Tony since when does Jack call in sick?"

"Okay - I wanna know what's going on right now - what game is Jack playing this time?"

Deciding not to waste anymore time arguing Chloe got straight to the point. "Well Jack snuck a terrorist out here to go undercover with him with TEIN only LAPD screwed up and raided the bar while Jack was in it and now Chase can't find him."

"Chase was in on this too," Tony snarled.

Another all knowing smirk. "What do you think?"

Tony ran his hands through his hair with frustration before moving out of the way of the door and slumping into his chair tiredly.

"What about the suspect - was it Wilde?"

"Yeah," she said, "but don't worry about him he's dead."

Tony dropped his head onto the desk and groaned.

"Dispatch two strike teams to Chase's location under his order. Get the satellite footage, passwords 'LA45 -Dessler - 210.' Keep me posted."

Chloe nodded, before bursting out with a huge grin, "that's your password! Gee Tony, how romantic," she sniggered before hurrying away back to work.

_Thanks for the review down-under - I didn't realise I could delete that ass holes stupid remarks!_

_And everybody else who reviews too - cheers - they make my day._


	36. Chapter 36

Showered and changed into clothes provided by Michael, Jack was seated in another cosy armchair facing the two brothers who were in serious conversation.

"Have we been compromised?"

Michael pondered the question for some time before answering. Jack knew he wasn't welcome to join in the conversation.

"We can't risk going back - and we can't risk contacting any of the men. We had six in the basement preparing the equipment for Wednesday - I think its safe to say the cops got it all."

"Just how did the cops get in," Daniel asked, frustrated.

"I don't know, they probably got lucky. Look - it doesn't matter we can still do this."

"How," Daniel asked. Jack fought to remain calm and casual as his anger roared inside - how could a grown man whine about this - did they have no conscience?

"We lost the miniatures Danny - they were only the warm up anyway. We still got the star of the show tucked away at home," he said as his eyes lit up with excitement. "Who cares about how many we set off or how big this is - anything will get the message across," he laughed before addressing Jack, "please excuse my little brother, he doesn't always see all of the angles surrounding something like this."

"Just what is this," Jack asked, his tone curious. Had Michaels attitude about him changed, would he allow Jack to come in on this? Maybe he would be more open to outside help now that most of his team and followers couldn't be contacted.

"Something big Jack - something that's going to change the way people think - are you up for this?"

A crooked grin filtered on Jacks face, "I think we both know that I need more information before I can sign up for something like this."

Michael leant back in his seat and let out a deep chuckle. "Danny this is a smart man you brought us - good work," he said, before turning back to face Jack.

"We have to do this on Wednesday Jack. Today's already half gone, and me and my brother still have a lot of work to do. Go home, and think about this. Do you want to be part of something that will change the way people think and live?"

Realising he was losing time Jack spoke up, "I do and I'm in. Whatever it is."

The two brothers laughed again. "Think about it first Jack. Take this cell," he said pointing to an old phone sat on the coffee table separating them, "and I'll call you tomorrow morning. If it's a yes we'll get straight to work - if it's a no we'll pretend this meeting ever happened. Got it?"

Nodding Jack picked up the cell. "Call me then, once you've done whatever it is you need to do - I'll be waiting." He said, getting up to leave, "and I'm in."

Michael smirked as he shook Jacks hand, "then we'll be seeing you tomorrow."


	37. Chapter 37

Jack headed away from the factory on foot, he had taken a ride with Chase to the bar so his car was still in the lot at CTU. Taking large strides across the street Jack pulled out his cell, then thought better and slid it back inside his pocket. He hurried over another busy road and headed towards the store that was signposted along the way. Flicking through his wallet he smiled when he saw he had some money on him. He didn't have the time to stop off at the bank.

Stepping out of the store Jack put his wallet away before throwing the bag containing the clothes given to him by the Wilkes brothers into a dumpster and jogging away. Pulling his cell out of his new jeans he called Chases cell and after okaying his condition and confirming that he was okay he gave Chase directions to where he was and waited.

Chase was there in no time and Jack hopped in ordering the younger agent to take them straight to CTU.

"So what happened?" Chase asked as he concentrated on the road.

"I'm in. I'm being contacted tomorrow."

"How?"

"They gave me a cell."

Chase spun his head round and Jack spoke quickly, "its turned off. I took it apart - its just an ordinary cell. They don't suspect a thing."

"Good," Chase said, before adding in a slightly softer tone, "Jack, Wilde was killed in the raid."

"Right," Jack whispered, his head turning to face the window as his eyes filled with guilt. The man had been involved in terrorist activities but he still felt accountable for the pain Jennifer would experience when she realised her brother was dead.

Chase knew better than to ignite conversation so he drove in silence until his cell rang. He answered the call on speaker so Jack could hear too, after seeing the from caller I.D. that is was Chloe calling him.

"Edmunds," he said as he clipped his cell onto the holder.

"I got it - real time - found Jack with a suspect just three blocks from the bar. I'm watching it now, its an hour behind, but you can trace their footsteps."

"I'm here Chloe," Jack said grinning at the shocked response they herd down the line.

"Chase I had to get Tony to sign off on this you could have called to save me the annoyance," she growled.

"He just called five minutes ago Chloe relax okay."

"Yeah sure," she sniped sarcastically, "I guess you're right, Tony's not after me anyway, I told him I was working under your authority." She paused, before adding, "you're not too far out are you, because I'd love to hear you explain to Tony how you ruined a police raid and killed a suspect…"

"Shut up Chloe," Chase snapped, quickly ending the call.

"Relax Chase," Jack said seeing how frustrated the man was, "Chloe's just being Chloe," he laughed, "and I've got Tony under control too," he added with a mysterious smirk. Chase just shook his head and continued to drive, sometimes it was better to be kept out of the loop.


	38. Chapter 38

After passing through security Jack patted Chase on the arm, grabbing the agents attention. "I'm gonna go straight to my office-"

"Your hiding from Tony," Chase said, grinning as he watched Jack look for an excuse.

"I am not hiding," he said seriously, "I just need to think about tomorrow."

"Sure," Chase said, not convinced as he followed him through the centre of CTU and up the stairs to Field Operations, discussing the possible listening and visual devices they could use tomorrow, even though both men knew Jack wouldn't use any when undercover. The men seemed to have accepted him, but he still wouldn't take any risks.

Chase pushed through the dimmed door into Jacks office as Jack went to thank Chloe for helping them out. Chase stopped in his tracks when he flicked the lights on to see Tony sat behind Jacks desk.

"Shit Tony you almost gave me a heart attack," he snapped!

"I'm here to see Jack," Tony said moodily.

"Yeah well this is nothing to do with me, I'll give you some privacy," he said, heading for the door. The windows were still dark and dimmed.

"No way Chase, sit down," Tony ordered, "you're not running off to Jack to warn him. I'm sick of the games he keeps playing."

Chase looked at Tony, no longer humoured but angry. "Yeah how dare he go risking his life to save others," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes at Tony.

"Shut up Chase," Tony spat, moments before Jack stalked into the room, stopping as Chase had once he noticed Tony in the room.

Pretending nothing was wrong Jack moved past Tony and started rummaging through his filing cabinet, pretending to be interested in the contents.

"You look good to say you had the flu this morning," Tony said quietly, tired of playing mind games.

"Yeah," Jack replied without looking up, "I had a quick recovery," he paused, before adding, "I think it might come back tomorrow though, so don't bank on me being here."

"You are not going." Tony said bluntly, not letting on that he knew what Jack was referring to.

"Tomorrow is technically my day off, Tony; so its none of your business what I do."

"Its my business when you do it using your authority from CTU Jack!"

"I'm just trying to save lives Tony, why is that such a problem for you?"

Chase looked down at his shoes wishing he were elsewhere.

"The problem is how you do it Jack! You don't tell me what's going on and that's setting a bad example to the other agents. Chase here went off like Rambo today - others are gonna start doing it too - I can't have agents out in the field acting on the own authority," he snapped, red in the face.

Jack stepped closer to him as a small smirk lit up his face. "Its not my fault you got promoted," he whispered threateningly, before stepping away. Tony looked down at the floor as Jack moved away and peeled his jacket off. Nobody spoke, the room was silent, until the shriek of a cell interrupted them. Shaking his head Jack grabbed his cell and waved it at Tony, "is it okay if I take this call sir," he mocked, making Chase chuckle although Tony's face stayed blank.

"Bauer," Jack grunted into the phone.

"Dad its me," Kim sobbed, "I think you need to come home."

"Why Kim what's wrong?"

"Ca- Casey just called she said the police w-we-were there," she gasped, frightened with worry.

"Why? What's happened," Jack said calmly, trying to hide his worry from the two men in the room.

"Mark went mad, that's all she said."

Closing his eyes Jack spoke, his voice rough and cold, it held no emotion. "I'm on my way."

Ending the call Jack grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair and took off, almost running through the office.

"Jack!" Tony yelled after him, but it was no use, Jack never looked back as he hurried away, to what, they didn't know.


	39. Chapter 39

Jack felt his pulse beating furiously through his body as he pulled up near Carols, parking behind a cop car containing howling dogs. Stepping out of the car into the darkness Jack felt his energy diminish as his insides twisted and twirled, he felt weak. Three police cars accompanied the van holding the dogs, one still had its lights flashing blue patterns against the wall. The lights in the house were on and the curtains open, people stood outside there homes staring at the commotion, hoping for something to spice up the dull drill of everyday life.

Shaking his head Jack took deep breaths as he crossed over the neatly trimmed lawn ignoring the paved footpath Carol insisted he used. He felt as though he was walking through water, not able to move fast enough, time seemed to slow down.

What was wrong? What had happened? Was somebody hurt? Jack let the image of Mark filter into his head as he flung the front door open and stormed into the house, leaving it ajar as it slammed against the wall and swung back on itself. His rage boiled beneath the surface awaiting the opportunity to erupt, but he couldn't. Not yet. Not until he knew what had happened, not until his family were safe.

Running through the hallway checking the living room on the way he called out to Carol. A young police officer trudged into the room Jack was searching, a notebook in hand, and looked at Jack with curiosity. Jack saved him the time almost throwing his badge at the kid before pushing past him back into the hallway as he moved on into the house, he wasn't going to stop until he found them both.

The kitchen was bustling with activity, Carol in the centre of it, sat at the kitchen table with puffy eyes, a cup of coffee sat besides her untouched.

"Carol?" he called out gently, feeling his heart beat slow down as he realised she was okay, the relief struggling to overcome the pain he felt at seeing her so clearly upset and emotional.

As she looked up at him the two remaining cops left her, one answering a radio call, the other giving them privacy as he too, jotted notes down into his notebook.

"Where's Casey?" h asked, his voice calm but strained, now worried something had happened to her.

"She's fine Jack," Carol whispered, her voice quiet as she tried to hold back the sobs.

"What happened," he asked, taking another step over like a scared child.

She shook her head, not able to form words.

Jack unclenched his fists as he moved over and pulled a wooden chair out ad sat down next to her, watching her with caution and pain mingled together.

"Talk to me," he whispered, resting a hand on her arm gently.

Carol looked up at him, almost flinching at his touch, before breaking down again as tearful cries and sobs shook her body. She fell into his arm and clung onto him tightly, no longer ashamed. The police men had seen her in a worse state, completely devastated and vulnerable - this was her brother, he would protect her.

The young cop wandered back in, saw the two and took an uncertain step back. Jack nodded at the kid, motioning for him to leave. The kid closed the door to the kitchen with him, and Jack smiled at his sincerity. Once alone again he closed his eyes as he held Carol, his teeth grinding against each other as the emotions roared through him. Seeing his sister in such a state scared him more than it worried him, as he started to gently rocked her back and forth he ignored the questions running through his mind and allowed a single silent tear to slide down his face before dissolving on his collar. There was nothing else he could do, he felt as helpless as Carol.


	40. Chapter 40

After a few minutes Carol moved away from Jack to wipe at the tears soacking into his shirt. They wouldn't stop but she continued to wipe at them. She tried to control the sobs but it was no good, Jack could tell she was terrified, as much as she tried to hide it.

"This has gotten so out of hand," she cried, "I was just trying to warn him."

"Why were you warning him Carol," Jack asked, watching her carefully, knowing full well it was about Mark.

Shaking her head again she was pleased for the interruption as the three police officers came back into the kitchen.

"Miss. Bauer, we've taken your daughters statement too; unless there's anything else-"

"No, thank you officer. You've been very helpful."

"We'll keep the APB out on your partner. If he turns up anywhere we will take him in for the night. Unfortunately there's nothing more we can do."

"Thanks not necessary," Carol started, making Jack even more suspicious of her behaviour. The police officer interrupted again.

"I'm sorry ma'am but this is protocol with all domestic cases. If we find him he will be taken in, but we can only hold him for the night."

"Okay," Carol replied wearily, resting her head on one hand, the other nervously tapping the table top.

"Thank you," she added, before Jack got up to see the police men out. The youngest one from earlier nodded his head at Jack before leaving, Jack felt the desire to ask him what had happened but decided against it. He couldn't breach Carols trust like that, she would tell him what had happened when she was ready.

Taking a breath he headed back inside, the large house now silent, it seemed empty without the cops wondering back and forth with their radios blaring static every few minutes.

Taking the cold coffee from beside his sister he said nothing as he poured it down the sink and washed the cup out, refilling it with more of the steaming hot substance. Carol watched him from across the room, thankful for the silence.

Turning he lifted the cup up into the air, "should I add a little brandy?" he asked, a devious smile flittering over his face.

Carol rewarded him with a smile of her own before replying that she'd take it straight. Setting the coffee down Jack patted her on the arm as he took his seat again, this time sitting opposite her rather than at her side, unconsciously using interrogation techniques he'd learned years ago.

"Ready to talk now?" He asked, gently but insistent. She knew he was serious and she needed to talk to him, especially after the worry he would have experienced, coming her and finding the place swarming with police men. She was angry with herself for involving him, he shouldn't have to worry over her, she was old enough to take care of herself. She was the oldest, shouldn't she be looking after him instead?

"I mean it when I say this was taken out of hand. It was an accident really…" she said quietly, staring into the cup as though it held the answers to her problems.

"That's what they all say," Jack replied, fixing her with her gaze even though she didn't meet his eyes.

"It wasn't like that," she snapped, before slowing down, "he didn't hurt me. Not really," she paused, "like I said it was an accident, we're both to blame."

Jack felt his anger rise again at the thought of Mark, "then why's he left you here crying hysterically giving statements to the police?"

Carol looked up, meeting his stare finally, the harshness of his voice startling her. She shouldn't have involved him, he didn't like Mark as it was, once he learned what had happened he would want to kill the man. As upset as she was, she still loved him.

"That was my fault, I shouldn't have involved them."

Sighing Jack rubbed at his eyes before checking his watch. "Stop talking in circles Carol, just tell me what happened.

"Fine," she stated, annoyed that he wasn't letting it drop. "We got into an argument about the house. It got nasty, he pushed me and I fell on the floor. Casey was there, when she saw him push me she tried to jump him, only it didn't work. He got even angrier and came towards us, I was scared so I phoned 911 to stop him from doing anything else. It worked, he stopped and then moved away - I hung up the phone before it was even answered. We shouted at each other some more but then he made to leave. I was scared, I was hurt inside, and I didn't want Casey to get involved. If I had known the police would ring back I never would have called them. But they did, so I told them me and my partner were fighting and I was scared. Turns out they have to investigate any domestic problems no matter how small. That's how they ended up here," she said, sighing deeply. "Like I said no big deal."

Jack jumped up, knocking his chair down in the process, "no big deal," he roared. "If it was no big deal then why did his anger scare you so much that you needed to warn him off?"

Carols eyes filled to the brim with tears again, Jack instantly regretted his outburst. "Look I'm sorry," he said, picking his chair up from the floor, "but this is out of hand. I'm gonna find that piece of shit and-"

"Jack! We were both angry. It got out of hand. I only called the police because I didn't want Casey to get anymore involved than she was."

"Did he go after her," Jack snarled.

"Of course not," Carol whispered, shaking again. Jack wasn't sure if she was telling the truth or nor.

"Tell me something," Jack said, looking thoughtful as he sat back down, "why did you know you had to warn him off? How come you knew you needed a diversion? Has this happened before?"

Carol stared at him angrily, "of course not." She got up and started pacing the room, occasionally glancing at the clock. "Jack I appreciate your concern, and I'm sorry for scaring you. I overreacted and so did he. It was a silly fight taken out of hand."

"Sure," Jack said, not convinced, "I'm gonna go see Casey."

"I'd rather you didn't Jack," Carol said desperately.

"Are you telling me I can't see my niece?"

"No, of course not. Casey's angry at Mark, if she sees you its gonna feed her anger at him, seen as it wasn't even a week ago when you were rolling in the back yard with him."

Jack nodded, he understood.

"Let me see her, I wanna talk to her. She's my daughter Jack, I need to explain why this happened to her. This will be fine, I promise."

Knowing she wanted him to leave Jack asked, "what if Mark comes home?"

"So what? He'll feel terrible, apologise like mad and worry all night. We need to talk anyway," she added, faking her confidence on the matter. Inside she was terrified he'd return.

"Okay," Jack said, knowing she was lying to him. "I'm gonna go - if you need anything Carol, please call me."

"I will," she said, gratefully. Kissing him on the cheek she led him out and watched as he climbed into his car and started the engine. Closing the door at the sound of his car leaving Carol made sure to lock it.

Jack drove slowly down the street, feeling a mixture of anger and disbelieve at how Carol had defended Mark. She hadn't told him the whole story. Driving a few hundred yards away Jack turned the car around and parked, facing Carols house. Sinking down in his seat Jack shut of the engine, he was close enough to get to Carols, far enough away to stay unseen. If Carol wouldn't tell him the truth he'd just have to settle this with Mark himself.


	41. Chapter 41

Carol climbed the stairs and into Casey's room, pleased that she didn't have her music blaring out like usual, though her door was still closed tightly. She was sat at her computer desk, cell in one hand the other directing the mouse on the computer screen. She tried to pretend nothing had happened but her red cheeks showed the tears she had cried. Carol sat down besides her, one arm enveloping her daughter automatically. She rested the other on her knee, but moved it when she felt the tremors - she was shaking.

"Thank you for trying to help me," Carol said, trying not to get too upset again.

"I only made it worse," Casey sighed, feeling bad, sure she had made the situation worse by trying to get Mark away from her mother.

"Don't be silly - thank you," she whispered, kissing her on the head. "You did nothing wrong, but please, next time - don't get involved. This is between me and Mark," she said gently, trying to make her understand.

Casey turned cold again. "Next time?" She didn't need to say anything else, she knew she'd made herself crystal clear.

"You know what I mean," she said softly, fearing a confrontation with her daughter.

"Yeah, I do," Casey muttered, looking down at her hands.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?"

"No," she replied, offering no information.

"What did the police ask you?"

Casey sighed and stood up, tossing her phone onto her bed as she started pacing the room, running her hands through her hair as she tried to release the stress she felt built up inside. "Just stuff - what the fight was about, if I was okay, if this is normal…"

"Okay," Carol said, not knowing what to say. "I'm sorry baby, I'm really sorry."

"Are you okay?" She asked, diverting the attention from herself.

"Yeah."

"You sure?" She asked, her eyes narrowing with suspicion.

"Yeah - nothing happened."

"That's not how it seemed from where I was standing," Casey snapped.

Carol sighed and rubbed her eyes. "I want to tell you something - which goes no further than me and you, okay?"

Sitting on the edge of her bed Casey nodded, wondering what it was her mother was going to tell her, and how it could be related to the fight with Mark.

"When Mark first moved in, we got into a fight. He said I was too friendly with his own friends and he hurt me. He beat me badly, Casey, I was black and blue - broken teeth - everything. Afterwards, he felt so bad, and I gave him an ultimatum. If he ever touched me again with the same intentions, we would be over. That was over 10 years ago Casey, and he's never hurt me again. I promise."

Casey continued to play with her hands as she took deep breaths. She didn't think it possible, but her hatred for Mark grew in an instant.

"Then what was this?"

"This," Carol said, wiping at her eyes, "is the closest its ever come. I admit… I had images of turning up to work tomorrow with black eyes, that's why I called the police to warn him off."

"You shouldn't have to fear anything," Casey roared, jumping up in anger.

"I don't - this was just a one off - because I pushed him too hard."

"I hate him mum," Casey snapped, throwing herself back onto the bed and crying.

"I love him Casey, and you do too, just like he does both of us. This was a fight, everybody falls out - we just accept it and move on. This is between us anyway, Case, so please, stay out of it."

"Fine," she snapped, watching as Carol left her alone. Turning the light off Casey moved to sit by the window so she could look out onto the street. Why wasn't Jack here? Grabbing her phone she sent Kim a text asking her where her father was. Kim promptly replied, she thought he was here. Getting fed up Casey closed her eyes but saw nothing but the images of Mark hurting her mother. She understood why her mother gave her that particular antidote, but part of her wished she had never known. It had been hard enough to live with Mark before, but now - now it wasn't an option.

Getting annoyed she sent a message to Jack too, before climbing into her bed fully dressed, crying herself to sleep under the covers.


	42. Chapter 42

Jack dozed in the car, not realising he had dropped off until he herd the beep of his phone which caught his attention. Sitting up in the seat he ran his hands over his face, realising just how tired he was. Squinting through the darkness he found his phone, and then through shielded eyes, began to read the message from his niece, the light of the phone bright in contrast to the darkness.

Switching on the dull light in the cars interior Jack read the message again, feeling slightly worried. It simple said, "we need to talk." She wanted to see him, but how could he, when he'd promised Carol he'd wait? The message had been sent at eight o'clock, Jack almost jumped when he glanced at his watch and saw the time. He'd been asleep over three hours. Cursing he put his phone away, now angry with himself for falling asleep. How could he have fallen asleep when his family needed him?

Tapping his hands against the steering wheel Jack closed his eyes as he tried to think of some sort of solution. He wanted to see Casey, and Mark. Mark! Shit, Jack thought, what if the bastard had come home and Jack had missed it?

Getting out of the car Jack ran down the street and hopped over the small gate instead of going through it. He tried the door but it was locked. Rummaging through his pockets Jack founded what he had been looking for and quickly set to work on picking the lock. He was in in no time.

Creeping through the house Jack was not comforted by the silence. Deciding that Carol wouldn't be pleased to wake up and find her brother intruding, he took out his flashlight and silently searched the house's lower level, pleased to see no sign of Mark.

Climbing the stairs painfully slowly Jack turned the beam of his light down as he thought about the situation. If he hadn't been worried for his family, or angry at Mark he would have found his current condition amusing, breaking into his sisters house. But his need to stay silent was a constant reminder of Marks actions. Carol had tried to play the incident down but Jack knew there was more too it, and he wouldn't stop until he confronted Mark with it himself. That could wait, if he wasn't here now, but not for long. Something like this couldn't be ignored.

The bathroom and upstairs studies were empty, as was the spare bedroom. Deciding to leave Casey's room until last Jack patiently worked Carol's room door open, wincing with every creak the door made. Looking in he saw his sister asleep, alone in the large bed. He was pleased to see no sign of Mark. Closing the door another creak sounded, and Jack cringed as he saw his sister roll over in bed. She was a light sleeper, Jack knew, but thankfully, she didn't wake. Jack gently closed the door behind himself before stepping into the adjourning room, knowing there was no need for caution, Casey could sleep through a bomb siren.

Like his sister, the girl was sleeping, out like a light. Relief flooded Jack, knowing that the two were physically okay, and that Mark hadn't come back for more. Maybe it had been a misunderstanding? Not having the heart to wake her Jack moved over to her desk where her planner sat. Quickly flipping through it Jack opened it up to a clear page and scribbled a note to her, knowing it would show her that he had been here, and would be there for her when she woke.

Smiling again that she was alright, Jack kissed her on the forehead before leaving the room, making sure everything had been left as he had found it. He felt the urge to grab a snack from the kitchen but knew not to push his luck. Carol would be furious if she knew he'd picked her locks and done a sweep of the house. She didn't need the added pressure of having to scold him too - right now she needed to concentrate on one thing, her life and where it was going, she didn't need to worry about anything else.

Locking the door from the outside Jack turned around and hopped back over the gate in the darkness, hoping no nosey neighbours had seen him. As he turned to head for his car he was suddenly grabbed and slammed into the wall hiding Carols garden from view. Startled Jack's head hit the wall hard and for a second his vision went blank.

Seconds later Jack squinted through the darkness and realised that he wasn't being attacked, the rough hands were no longer pinning him to the wall but a figure was facing him, Jacks own gun in his hand. Looking down at the weapon Jack gritted his teeth, knowing he had left it in the car. The man leaned forward and whispered in Jacks ear, the stench of alcohol on his breath.

"Looking for someone," Mark asked, his face setting into a nasty grin.


	43. Chapter 43

Jack tried to take a step back, forgetting he was already stood against the wall and it made Mark grin. Looking down at the gun Jack didn't dare look Mark in the face out of fear of acting irrationally. He felt the desire to strike out surge through his body. But he couldn't, not yet, and the gun was a reminder of why. He still clenched his fingers as he thought about how different the situation would be if Mark wasn't armed.

"I was looking for my family, Mark, they do live her," Jack said, trying to sound annoyed, deciding that feigning ignorance of the incident was the easiest way out of this. "But they aren't in, what's going on, why would they be out at this time?"

Mark was drunk but not stupid, he inched the gun forward pressing it into Jacks stomach as he spoke, "don't lie to me Jack, we both know they're inside."

Trying to look amused Jack continued his charade, as though he hadn't noticed the gun either, "you just saw me leave, if they were in I'd be in."

Marks grin changed, his eyes were suddenly angry as he pulled the gun back and swung it heavily into Jacks midsection. Leaning over to take the impact of the hit Jack grunted from the power of the blow, his mind focusing on how easily Mark's mood had turned rather than the pain. He looked up to see the gun coming down on him, it caught him on the back of the neck and suddenly he was on the floor looking up trying to see through the night and the surprise of the pain.

"Don't lie to me you son of a bitch! I've been here all night. I watched as the police came and went, I saw you come to save the day. I even sat and watched as you fell asleep in your God damn car," Mark yelled, each syllable clipped, he was consumed by rage.

Jack slowly climbed up onto his knees and then stood upright, one arm still wrapped around his stomach bracing it protectively.

"Mark your not thinking straight. You're angry and your drunk, hand me the gun and we'll go talk about it."

Mark laughed, the anger gone in a flash as fast as it had come. "You wanna talk to me Jack? No - no, you don't, you just wanna save the day and be a hero again."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jack snapped, getting angry too, the threat of the gun seeming less imminent as Mark held it by his side as he spoke.

"I want you to stay out of this Jack, what happened tonight has nothing to do with you," he spat.

"It has everything to do with me when it involves my family."

"I didn't even do nothing," Mark yelled, Jack looked around surprised the noise hadn't attracted any attention yet.

"Then why are we standing here Mark, why did you steal my gun?"

"I just wanted to show you what I can do," Mark whispered, leaning closer again. Jack turned his face away from the smell of alcohol on his rancid breath.

Jack didn't reply this time, he didn't like what Mark was saying; only there was nothing he could do about it until he got the gun from him.

"I already know what you can do Mark - you can scare you partner senseless. Did it make you feel more of a man?" Jack taunted, expecting him to lash out, grinning when the man took an unsteady step back instead.

"She asked for it! She should have kept her mouth shut. You don't understand Jack, you don't know what a bitch she can be when she wants to."

"Its funny really," he added, as he began to caress the gun in both hands, his eyes unfocused. Jacks mind continued to race around as he tried to think of a way to defuse the situation.

"I don't even need this," he continued, before carelessly tossing it to the grounds by Jacks feet, Jack left it there as he put his hands down, trying to control his urge to pummel him into the ground. "'Cos I have one in the house, and I swear to God Jack, you but in again and I'll use it."

The threat was too much, before either man realised what had happened they were rolling on the floor and Mark had a bloody nose. Jack leant over him as he shoved him into the ground by the lapels of his jacket, his hand stung and he knew it could only be good. "Go on Jack," Mark croaked, "you're just making things easier for me. Carol hated you for starting that fight last week, you hurt me now she'll never speak to you again," he laughed, not responding to another punch Jack threw at him.

"You're the one causing the problem Mark, you're the idiot who stole my gun," Jack growled as he tried to stop himself for hitting him again. He failed, but words spilled out of his mouth as the attack continued, "you ever lay a hand on my sister, raise your voice, I'll make you wish…"

Each word was punctuated with more violence until Mark tried to speak again, blood spilling out of his mouth as Jack moved away standing up, Mark stayed in his position on the ground. Jack stood over him as the man rolled over onto his side and spat out the blood, before looking up at Jack. Jack stared down at the man emotionless, he noticed how his eyes now seemed focused, as though he'd either sobered up or survived the sea of anger he'd been swimming in since the argument with Carol.

"I didn't hurt her," he grimaced, "but I sure as well wanted to. It just happened. Jack, this is none of your business, just stay out of it," he said threateningly, "Carol wants you gone just as much as me, she just doesn't wanna hurt your feelings, said the truth would upset you too much, that you couldn't handle it," he laughed.

Looking down Jack tried to ignore his words, but they stung. Leaning over he swept his gun up from the ground and tucked it into his jacket.

"I'll see my family whenever I damn well please," Jack said, deathly quiet, "and if you try anything else like you did tonight, on me, Casey or Carol… you will regret it," he warned.

Another sly grin spread over Marks face, "sometimes shit happens," he said mockingly.

"Yeah," Jack growled before moving over and viciously kicking the man on the face. "Shit happens," he said coldly, before turning and walking away, Mark lay still on the road.

Getting to his car Jack frowned at the broken window and the glass that was scattered over the passenger seat. Ignoring it he climbed inside and started the engine, feeling relief as he drove away from the house. Almost home Jack thought Marks words over. Did Carol really want him to stay away? Maybe that was why she didn't want him seeing Casey, or had tried to play their fight down as though nothing had happened, even though she had been terrified.

Jack felt anger at his sister flush through him. If that's what she wanted, that's what she'd get, he announced silently in his mind, deciding that if she was too stupid to live with the bastard she could pay the consequences. It was none of his business anymore, he thought sadly, she'd said it herself.


	44. Chapter 44

Slamming the door behind him Jack headed through the house and straight to the beer cabinet. The noise startled Kim and she found him just as he began to pour himself a glass of whiskey.

"Dad, what happened, are Carol and Casey ok? Casey said nothing happened when I rang her earlier but you know Case, she'd say that if the house was on fire? Are they okay?"

Looking down at the bottle Jack tore his glare away and smiled at Kim. "They're fine." He looked down at his watch and saw the time, it was late. She was clearly upset. "I guess you can use one too?" He asked, smiling at Kim's reaction as he poured her a drink, pretending not to hear her tut as he added lemonade to her drink, his stayed straight.

"So what happened?" Kim asked eagerly, her eyes widening as her father stepped from the darkness of the kitchen into the hallway handing Kim her drink. "What the hell happened to you!"

Remembering the scuffle with Mark and the few hits he had taken Jack thought quickly for an excuse, he'd not even thought about his current appearance.

"I fell. Slipped on the path coming out of Carols. Don't laugh," he added, hoping it would ease the tension, make Kim believe him.

"I bet you looked so silly," she said, giggling to herself as they moved to the living room. Kim sat next to him on the couch, her eyes widening again as she saw the blood which specked his shirt and hands.

"Did you hurt yourself, look at the blood, are you okay?"

Jack looked embarrassed as he spoke. "I felt right over the step, caught my side and hands. Its fine though, just a scratch."

"Dad your hands look sore," she began in a motherly tone, but Jack quickly shut her off.

"Its no big deal Kim, what hurts is my pride, I felt like an idiot," he said, forcing a laugh.

Kim laughed too before sipping at her drink, loving the taste and wondering if she should pretend that she wasn't accustomed to drinking at all. Jack was too focused on his thoughts to notice as he drank the shot in one and got up to pour another.

"Casey and Carol are fine. It was a misunderstanding," he said, "between her and Mark," he added, raising his eyebrows in a gesture which told Kim he didn't believe it was true.

"So… are they coming to stay?"

Jacks head shot round, some of the drink overflowed from the short glass and began to trickle down his bare arms.

"Why would they do that?"

"Well, I don't know, it just makes sense."

Sitting down again Jack shook his head, "that's the last thing Carol wants, to be here with me," he said bitterly, swallowing another shot, the bottle already in his hand to refill it. Before doing so he stood up, suddenly aggravated. "You know," he said , clearly worked up, "if she wants space then why the hell does she call me so much? I didn't think she was so two faced, but then, who am I to judge anybody? I can't tell a mole from an agent so how the hell do I know what my sisters thinking?" He asked, his face ashen and disappointed.

"I'm going to bed," he muttered, the bottle in his hand as he turned and left the room.

Kim watched, too stunned to say anything. What did he mean when he spoke about Carol, why wouldn't she want to come here? It was clear that this was one of the few moments when he was partially open, although he had only voiced his confusion, it was still something, despite the content she felt some comfort from it.

Picking up the phone Kim closed the door to the living room, hoping her father would catch her. It was almost 1 am. She hesitated calling Carol for a moment, sure she'd wake them, but then she herd her fathers depressed ramblings echo from before and called the number.

It rang out to the answering machine, so Kim ended the call and then dialled again. The phone was snatched up this time.

"Yeah," her aunts groggy voice answered.

"Carol, its Kim," she said quietly, her eyes darting to the door as though her father would barge through it. She was sure he'd be furious if he knew what she was doing.

"What's the matter?" She asked, more alert, worry creeping into her voice.

"We need to talk."


	45. Chapter 45

Carol slammed the phone down in a haze, troubled by Kim's words. Jack was upset with her, she had said, but why? She had been honest with Jack, so why was he sulking now, she wondered? Pulling her dressing gown around her she tiptoed through the house, finding Mark asleep on the couch downstairs.

In the darkness she could see the swelling and blood on his face, in a panic she turned the light on and went in search of the first aid kit. When she returned Mark was sitting up grumpily rubbing at his eyes. He reeked of alcohol.

"What the hell are you doing?" He snapped, before spying the kit tucked under her arm as she back off slightly, "oh sorry."

"What happened to you?" She asked, still hesitant to get near him.

"Your idiot brother searched all of the bars until he found me."

"What?" Carol gasped, "Jack promised me he would stay out of this."

"Yeah, that's right. He jumped me Carol, him and some buddy of his, which is surprising as I didn't think he had any friends."

"Jack would never do that," Carol said, believing her words, but when she saw the anger in Marks eyes she knew she was supposed to believe him.

"How in the hell did I end up like this?" He roared, waking Casey upstairs.

"I don't know," Carol quivered, "I'm sorry. Let me take a look at the cuts then we can go to bed," she said, waiting for permission before opening the kit.

"Thank you," he said, almost indignantly, before closing his eyes as Carol started working on his face.

She didn't believe that her brother would ever fight unfairly, she knew it was a lie, but had Jack roughed him up like this? She just didn't know, Jacks anger was almost as bad as Marks when he was out of control, she wouldn't put beating Mark up past him, out of some sort of loyalty to herself.

Casey climbed out of bed, she was confused for a moment when she saw she was fully dressed, before she remembered going to bed that way. Sitting against the door she opened it a peep as she strained to here the rest of the argument. She flinched when she herd Jacks name, why did they always bring him into it? She closed the door again when the sound died down and grabbed her cell. Spying Jacks message on her pad she looked stunned for a moment, before she realised that this meant he had come to see her, only she had been asleep. The thought was comforting.

Grabbing her phone she dialled Jack cell. She needed to speak to him now. For all she knew Mark was making up with her mum, and her mum, as she knew from previous experiences, would pretend the entire incident had never happened. But Casey couldn't let that happen, she was certain Jack would help.

"Bauer," he croaked after a few rings.

"Casey its Jack," she whispered.

"What is it Case, I'm half asleep."

"I need to talk to you."

"Are you okay," he asked, coming round a little.

"No. Well yeah I am, but I just need to talk to you."

"Case, I've got to stay out of this. You're mum asked me to. She doesn't want me interfering with this."

He could almost hear her heart break in her sigh. "Fine. Goodbye," she snapped, ending the call.

Now sat up in bed Jack wondered if he had made the right decision. But Carol didn't want him getting involved, that much she had told him herself, and Mark had made the rest crystal clear. Casey would have to find a way to deal with this just as he would.


	46. Chapter 46

Jack wasn't able to sleep through the night, his anger at Mark, worry for Kim and the hurt he felt at the thought of Carol made it impossible. Each time Marks words echoed through his mind he felt himself tense as his anger grew stronger. He had tried to block out the words he had uttered about Carol, that she didn't want him there, but hadn't told him in fear of hurting his feelings. Did this mean she think he was weak, or dependant on her? He called her just as often as she him, he offered, in a weak attempt to make himself feel better, but it didn't work.

Carol had moved her family back to L.A because of him. Was he that desperate, lonely or needy that his own sister had turned her life upside down for him? Maybe she would be better off without him, he wondered as he sat up in bed, gently running his fingers over the knuckles which were swollen from his fight with Mark.

He tried to focus on the meet with the Wilkes brothers but just couldn't concentrate. He needed to be on form if he was going to meet them, he may be given all the information he needed to pull the plug on their homemade attempt at terrorism. But it would be useless if he wasn't able to pay attention.

He had to forget about the previous evening, but he couldn't. He was worried about Casey, how he had shrugged her off on the phone. She had called him in the middle of the night, she wanted to talk to him about something important. Maybe she needed to speak to him, what if she had information on Mark and Carol? What if this wasn't the first time Mark got dangerous, he wondered, as panic and paranoia slowly worked its way into his mind.

As six o'clock rolled on he gave up on sleep and got up. After a shower and breakfast he checked out the bruising and swelling which he was surprised to see was spread over both hands. He didn't care. He crept through the apartment trying not to wake Kim, his cell held tightly in his fist as he tried to make some sort of decision concerning Mark. He couldn't leave things the way they were even if Carol wanted him to stay away.

He called CTU and was surprised but pleased to hear Chase answer the call. He sounded tired and after a little probing Jack realised that he had gone into work extra early so that they would be ready to act upon whatever information Jack was able to gather. Jack felt a twinge of guilt as he acknowledged the work Chase was eager to complete for him, when he himself who was in the centre of the operation couldn't even focus on it properly.

"I know you're busy Chase, but I need a favour," Jack asked, almost sheepishly. He didn't want to start calling favours with Chase but he trusted him to do what was asked without taking an unnecessary interest.

"Yeah?" Jack felt another stab of guilt as he herd Chase respond without hesitation.

"Its personal…" Jack said, his voice trailing off slightly, giving Chase the chance to back out.

"So tell me?"

"I need you to get LAPD onto somebody for me. Names Mark Richardson." He repeated the address twice to Chase as he scribbled it down on the other end of the line, before explaining his order. "I want him arrested for assault and I want the officers to search the house for a firearm. I don't know which kind, but I want them to trace it and I'm expecting it to be unregistered."

Chase said noting as he took the information, only when Jack was finished did he respond. "I've got the perfect person for this," he said enthusiastically, Jack was confused as to why anybody in the police squad would pull favours for him. "Guys name is Weston, he botched up the operation at the bar Jack, and he hated himself for it. He'll be like a dog with a bone."

Jack breathed a sigh of relief before thanking Chase and then ending the call. He tossed the cell onto the sofa and ran a hand over his face as he tried to order his thoughts. Weston would hopefully take care of Mark, so he didn't have to worry about him. Making another tough decision he grabbed his cell again before picking up his keys and heading out to his car. He needed to clear things up with Casey before he could focus on CTU.


	47. Chapter 47

Jack grabbed his cell and slowed the car down as he scrolled through his phone book until he found her number. He pressed the green 'call' button before flipping the mode onto loud speaker. As the call began to ring he sped up again as he headed towards the house.

Casey spied her phone on the desk as it started to vibrate and move against the pine furniture. She sighed as she moved over to get it, running a hand through her tangled hair. She was tired but she couldn't get back to sleep. It was early morning but she was too angry and upset to go see if her mother was up, or if Mark had returned.

She saw Jacks name on the flashing screen and sighed before tossing the object onto her bed. She watched as it sank into the sheets with grim satisfaction - he had upset her with his attitude on the phone the previous night and was currently the last person she felt like speaking to.

Jack herd his nieces voice as her voicemail played out, he left a brief message before hanging up and pressing the redial button, determined to speak to her. As Casey played the message he had left back she felt her eyes fill with tears - why had he been so cold to her last night?

She deleted the message before opening her fist up, revealing the screwed up paper that had been hastily torn from her own notepad. She unfolded the crumpled paper and re-read her uncles note as she felt her insides squirm and tense up. He had been so desperate to see her, but then just hours later he had basically told her she had to deal with it on her own. What was up with him?

She listened as her cell rang out a second time before dropping the paper into the overflowing bin in the corner of her room. She groaned with frustration as her cell lit up again - this time a text highlighted her screen. She read the brief message through before running over to her window. Ducking low she looked through the almost closed blinds covering the glass. It was still dark out, she squinted as she looked up and down the street, before knocking the blinds slightly as she saw his car, the big black SUV, parked up outside next doors house.

She watched it a moment longer before moving away slightly, though her eyes were still fixed on the vehicle. He couldn't see her, she knew, and as she deleted the text she decided that was the way it would stay - she would leave him to his thoughts as he had to hers when she needed him.

She moved away completely and threw herself onto the bed as tears filled her eyes yet again. Why couldn't she think straight? Her head was a mess. Was she being childish to ignore Jack? She knew how worried he would be, especially with yesterdays incident and his own history… somehow that made her more determined to ignore him, even though she was mad with herself for thinking in such a way.

She sighed as her phone vibrated again in her hand and resisted the urge to toss it out of the window. As she assumed, it was Jack, his message was shorter than any other, it simply said, "I'm sorry for last night." She smiled as she read it through again, before she saved it to her inbox.

Turning her phone off she grabbed a band and tied her hair back before going back to her spot in the window and opening the blinds fully in the hopes that Jack would see and wait around for her to come down. She fumbled with the blinds before jumping into her sneakers. Before she dashed out of her room she stole a quick glance out of her windows and firstly noticed that it was already getting light out. Then she frowned as she saw that Jack's SUV was no longer parked by the pavement, in fact it wasn't there at all - he had already left.

Casey kicked her shoes of in frustration before throwing one against the window as she began to cry. She looked around her room as she sobbed in frustration. Climbing back into the unmade bed she pulled the cover over her head to hide the noise of her tears from her mother. Why couldn't things ever work out right?

Jack frowned as he steered the car, occasionally glancing down at his cell. No reply from Casey, he tried to tell himself she didn't have her phone on her, but deep down he was sure she was ignoring him, and as much as it hurt, he knew he deserved it.

As he slowed for a red light Jacks heart jumped as his cell rang. He snatched it up from its holder on the dash before realising it wasn't that phone. After a seconds hesitation he remembered the phone the Wilkes brothers had given him. He fumbled through his pocket before flipping it open and casually answering it.

"We need to meet now," one of the two said, Jack didn't know which of he brothers it was. "Go back to the warehouse we showed you yesterday."

Jack paused a moment almost considering the task, before breaking out of his reverie and replying, "I'll be there in ten."

He snapped the phone shut not waiting for a response, before slowing his car to perform a U-turn. Now headed in the right direction Jack willed all thoughts of Casey and Carol to stay out of his mind, he couldn't afford to slip up this late in the game.


	48. Chapter 48

Carol tied her dressing robe around herself before gently closing the bedroom door behind her as she left the room. Mark was still sleeping, she didn't want to wake him, things would still be tense from the night before. She padded down the stairs and began to put the first aid kit away as she thought about Jack.

Had he really gone after Mark? She knew that at least some of her partners words were untrue, if Jack picked a fight with anybody he would do it alone - he would never use numbers. Never. It just wasn't Jack. So if Mark had lied about this detail, surely the entire story was a fabrication?

That was harder to buy. Mark was hurt, somebody had clearly given him a beating, and her brother had been furious. She had seen it in his eyes as she had promised him things would be okay and that she could deal with it, the quiet anger that lurks inside quietly until its released… and then becomes unstoppable.

If Jack had hurt Mark, she wouldn't be surprised.

As she refilled the coffee pot she sighed, rubbing a sore spot on her neck. It was slightly bruised from the night before. She tried to ignore the 'incident' as she brewed the hot drink, knowing that thinking about it would only cause her upset and pain and that was something she couldn't deal with at seven in the morning.

The door bell chimed.

Carol quickly glanced at the time, it was too early for the post man, who was there? The door chimed a second time and Carol dashed through the hallway towards the entrance hall, scared the shrill sound would wake the sleeping beast.

She almost looked annoyed when she saw the police officers waiting on her door step. Almost; until she remembered the help they had provided last night when she had been in trouble. She knew she should be grateful for their efforts, but was a follow up call really necessary?

"My name is Officer Weston," the man flashed his identification as he spoke, "may I please step inside?"

"Is this really necessary," Carol said, knowing Mark would only blame her if he knew the cops had paid yet another visit to the house. "Everything was cleared up last night," she said, trying to appear calm but annoyed.

"I have a warrant," Weston said, as Carol stepped aside Weston handed it to her as the three assisting officers marched into the premises.

Jack was surprised to find the warehouse unlocked. He let himself in and Daniel greeted him enthusiastically. Dressed in black combat wear the giddiness he displayed seemed misplaced. Jack felt his stomach turn, how could somebody be excited about causing destruction?

"My bro's upstairs waiting," he said before running to the stairs and taking them two at a time. Jack followed slower, not so eager to greet the man waiting for him.

Where as Danny had been a bundle of energy Mike sat on a stool by the dusty makeshift bar calm and reserved.

"Glad you could make it," he said coldly, Jack just nodded.

"I guess that means you really are in, no matter what?" He asked, referring to Jacks words from the night before.

"Yes. I told you, I wanna help," he paused, wondering if his next utterance was smart or not, before deciding to go ahead anyway, "I always followed TEIN's progress over the internet."

Mike blinked twice but tried to look unfazed, "you've certainly done you're research Jack," he said slowly, before motioning for him to sit with a wave of his hand.

"So what is it I'll be a part of?" Jack asked, trying to sound curious without over-doing it.

"Change," Michael said, adding nothing else. He liked to play with his words. Daniel, who had been watching the exchange jumped in, happy to fill in his brothers words.

"Were gonna bomb them to hell!" He said, before imitating the sound of a blast with his hands over his mouth. Jack felt himself shiver, this man couldn't be playing with a full deck of cards.

"Who?" Jack asked, swallowing another shiver.

"Everyone," Michael said, smiling again at his evasive answer.

"Listen," Jack said, standing up and shoving his hands into the pockets in his jeans, "I don't want to jump through hoops - I want locations, times, everything."

"You sound like you've done this before," Mike said.

"And if I have?" Jack said defensively, not knowing how the smarter of the brother would react. He chose to say nothing, Daniel again jumping in for him.

"One huge bomb, one busy shopping mall, today!" He said, briefly answering Jacks questions, "that do anything for you?" He asked, his foot tapping the floor faster and faster.

"I guess," Jack said, looking uncertain. How would this play out? He needed to get to the device, he decided, and disarm it. The he could play along with the brothers and walk them straight into custody.

"What equipment do we have?"

Like a dog sat by his masters feet Danny looked to his elder brother for permission before answering. "Just a bomb. A bomb with enough juice to go, go GO!" He said, getting excited. "And a back pack," he added with a shrug.

Michael decided to intervene. "We decided to scrap all our equipment and contacts after yesterdays raid, we don't want anything to touch us, so were just gonna dive right into it. The longer we take to plan the more time were giving the feds to find us."

"Makes sense," Jack said, studying his hands. The drastic difference in the behaviour of the two men made him uncomfortable, Daniel was displaying a side Jack hadn't seen the day before, and it made him nervous and anxious. "When do we go?"

Michael stood up from the stood and slowly stepped closer to Jack. "Soon. But we need to clear something up first," he said slowly, his eyes turning darker as he took another step closer.

Sensing a threat Jack also stood, ready to pull his weapon from his waistband if necessary.

"We found somebody watching this place last night," Mike said, "I caught the person. They said they were looking for you, Jack…"

Michael gave Jack a shove before telling him to look behind the bar. He moved across and leant over the splintering wood as his insides turned, not knowing what was happening. As he looked over he saw a pair of legs on the floor. He followed them up and eventually recognised the bound and unconscious figure of Jennifer Wilde on the floor. Closing his eyes Jack felt more guilt than worry stab at him. He'd gotten her brother killed, maybe that's why she followed him, what would happen to her now? He had taken her brother, would she die because of him too?

Michaels voice brought Jack back to the present as he pushed away from the bar and faced the man. He clenched his fists to hide the trembling in his hands.

"We can get back on track once you explain this complication," Mike said, smirking slightly, "see, she claimed that the man she was looking for was a federal agent, Jack, working for the CTU."

Jack swallowed hard not daring to move as the eldest Wilkes slowly upholstered his weapon.


	49. Chapter 49

As Jack raised his hands his mind raced as he tried to think of something to say. "Are this some sort of joke?" Jack asked, feigning anger. He looked over and saw that Daniel also looked surprised, and almost hurt, his brother hadn't informed him of the woman he had found.

"No joke Jack," he said coldly, "you know who her brother is, right?"

"Yes," Jack said, thinking quickly, "I killed her brother."

Michael frowned and smirked slightly, "that's not what I herd," he said, casting a quick glance at the bar. Jack took the opportunity and dived towards the man and tackled him to the ground. Daniel stepped back and watched the scene before him with a dazed expression.

Michael had been shocked by the tackle and taken off guard, though he didn't drop his gun even as Jack slammed into him and he lost his breath. The two men rolled on the floor fighting for the gun Mike refused to let go of. Jack struggled to keep it aimed away from himself, the man aiming it at him was very strong, stronger then he had anticipated.

But Mike was quickly tiring and the sweat which appeared during the struggle made his grip on the weapon loosen. Getting frustrated he tried to knock Bauer away, he managed to get on top of the man and head butted him. For a second the mans grips on his arms loosened and Mike took aim. At the last second Jacks fist swung out hitting the gun itself, forcing it away from both men, though the shot still rang out as the gun flew from the mans hands and came to a stop a few feet away.

Time suddenly stopped. Both men stopped struggling as Daniels body dropped to the floor. A small circle of blood on his shirt suddenly grew bigger and bigger as the wound started to flow. Jack herd another noise filtering in from there world, heavy steps pounding the stairs. Jack began to panic. Did Mike have backup?

Taking a breath he shoved the larger man from him and scrambled across the dusty floors of the warehouse to the gun. Michael was no longer a threat - he was still hunched over on the floor, staring at his brothers form. The shouts and footsteps were louder, Jack knew he had to get away, but he couldn't help and glance over at Daniel, to see his eyes openly staring at him, he was dead.

"Freeze Federal Agent!"

Jack looked around as though he was watching some dream play out, he felt numb, not at the younger mans deaths, he was strangely satisfied with that, but at how drastically the situation had changed. Where had the agents come from? This was the trigger Michael needed to wake him from the nightmare, upon seeing the agents he struggled to his feet and tried to run. The agents opened fire and Michaels body crumpled upon his brothers as the life too seeped out of him.

Jack dropped the gun and put his hands on his head as ordered, the men restrained him and forced him face down onto the floor for a moment, but it didn't last long. He herd a man issue an order for him to be released, confirming Jacks own insistence that he too, was an agent.

The agents let him go and moved away as Jack dusted himself down before angrily turned to face Tony. "You followed me," he stated, trying to control his anger. His adrenalin was still high and it made his legs waver, he felt weak.

"Yes. What choice did you leave me Jack, running around keeping things off the books?"

Jack looked down at his feet so Tony continued, "looks like it was a good idea too," he said, motioning to the two dead bodies.

Jack slowly shook his head. He glanced over to the man who were gently loading Jennifer onto a stretcher, he shut out the guilt the image of the woman conjured. She had come here because of him. Her brother was dead because of him.

"I had it under control," Jack said, not entirely sure if his words were the truth.

Tony smiled slightly and patted Jack on the arm. "I know, that's why I gave the order to stand down, until the shot went off."

Jack nodded, "thanks."

"So, what now?" Tony asked, feeling uncomfortable in the silence, Jacks thoughts were still elsewhere.

"We gotta find the bomb. They were planning to detonate it in a crowded mall. Daniel said they were going to use a backpack so its not in position. Search this place, the bar and the brothers apartments, I'm sure it wont be hard to find."

"Got it. Ill send teams out." He said, grabbing Jacks arm and leading him past the two bodies and down the rickety stairs. Before they climbed down the last step Jack turned and took one last look up at the two bodies now covered in white sheets. Letting out a deep breath he shook his head in disgust and followed Tony's lead outside.

"Where we going?" Jack asked, gratefully taking a drink of the bottle of water Tony passed him as he checked his PDA.

"The medics are gonna check you out. Then we're going to 35 Millers Lane."

Tony smiled when he said Jacks eyebrows raise, it was his sisters address. "There's a young lady there who wishes to speak to you - she called my office five times in the past half hour, demanding my secretary put her through to you."

Jack snickered slightly and shook his head. "I'm sorry about that, and this," he said, motioning the warehouse, "there's been a lot going on these past few days."

"I bet there was," he said, moving aside when the young paramedic came over to check out Jack.

"I'll wait in the car," Tony said, and Jack nodded.

Fifteen minutes later they were outside Carols house. Jack sat motionless in the car for a moment, unsure of what he would say to Carol. No doubt she hated him even more after this mornings stunt.

"Thanks Tony, for everything. I'll be back at CTU in a couple of hours to debrief."

"There's no rush," Tony said, looking straight ahead. The bomb had been found before the medic had finished with Jack. As Bauer had suggested, it wasn't hidden. They had found it in one of the spare rooms inside the upper floor of he warehouse, the bomb had been left on a table, next to it an empty tattered school bag. It hadn't been armed, so it was easy and safe to dismantle on the scene.

Jack got out of the car and tapped the bonnet twice before opening the gate and slowly walking up the path through the front garden. He smiled slightly, the threat, it seemed was over and Jack was certain TEIN was now as dead as the two brothers.

Now he just had to fix the damage he had caused his family.

The door bell rang, Carol opened it almost instantly. Jack stood on the doorstep looking down at his dusty shoes, he couldn't bear to meet her eyes. She smiled as she saw her brother stood there, looking worse for wear, and climbed down the step and placed her arms around her. She smiled to herself and held on tighter when she felt her brother return the gesture.


	50. Chapter 50

TWO DAYS LATER

Jack locked his office door and headed down the stairs towards Tony's office. He entered it and Tony looked up expecting him. He had informed him the day before that he would be leaving early. After the clean up operation things had been slow - they still had analysts scouring the information found on the Wilkes's properties in case they missed anything, but it looked like the pieces had fallen into place. The threat TEIN had presented was gone.

"You off?" Tony asked, curious as to why Jack was taking the afternoon off, but he wouldn't ask.

"Yeah, I've set Chloe up. Things are real quiet so I doubt she'll need anything."

"Okay then," Tony said, "Chase can hold the fort down if something comes up."

Jack nodded his agreement and then left. Chase had informed him yesterday that Weston had called to tell him they had arrested Mark. They'd found two unregistered weapons in the home, not just the one they had been expecting. Chase too, had wanted to know what was going off, but he wasn't going to ask, if Jack wanted him to know then he would tell him.

Carol and Jack met up at the restaurant as they had planned. It was the same place they went to every year, as it wasn't too far from the graveyard where their mother was buried. They both knew they needed to speak, after Jacks visit two days ago Carol hadn't had the heart to discuss things with Jack, she was sp relieved he wasn't mad at her that she's pushed it all away.

"Casey was upset after you left," Carol said, wondering what had gone on between them.

"Yeah she was pretty upset when I was there," Jack said looking down at his food. "She wanted to speak to me about what happened between you and Mark, but I guess I didn't have the time, I told her to deal with it herself."

Carol said nothing she could see Jack was uncomfortable with his little confession. "We cleared it all up though," he said, smirking slightly.

"How? You managed to win her over?"

"Well not exactly," Jack laughed, knowing Carol would be angry with her daughter when he told her what had happened. "When I saw her she slapped me," he said, grinning at the shocked look on his sisters face, "then she apologised, then she burst into tears and cried in my arms for an hour."

The shock was gone as Carol felt her own guilt build up. "Yeah well we talked about what happened."

"What about you and Mark?" Jack asked, his voice hardened slightly, he didn't realise.

"Well that depends on you."

"Me?"

"Yeah - if you drop the assault charges or not."

"Carol he had two weapons in the house, he threatened to-"

"That's between me and him, Jack, I'll deal with that."

"No Carol its not, not when Casey is in danger."

"You really think he'd hurt us?"

"He stole my gun Carol, I thought he was gonna shoot me, so yes, I wouldn't put it past him."

"Look," Carol sighed, "I don't know what will happen between us. But I want that to be my decision. Drop the charges, please," she said, looking sternly.

"Fine, I only made them so that he'd be out of the way while I was undercover."

Carols smiled slightly, "thanks. We can sort out the gun charges, then we can sort out our relationship."

"Carol-"

"Alone Jack, me and him while decide what happens on our own."

"What about Casey?"

"We've already discussed it, she knows its between me and him."

Jack nodded, not happy with the situation. But it was Carols life and he couldn't interfere, as long as Casey was alright he supposed he would have to deal with it.

"Fine," he said, "but if you do want to get rid of him-"

"I know Jack, I'll call…"

Jack smiled, and so did Carol. The conversation turned back to their parents, their mother, their childhood - anything other than the drama which had unfolded between them over the past few days. Jack didn't like the idea of sweeping the incident up under the rug but as long as his sister was happy, he knew he would have to accept it.

THE END!

I know it was a little too perfect but I decided to give Jack a break!

THANKS FOR READING

PLEASE REVIEW!

THANKS TO EVERYBODY WHO HAS REVIEWED :D


End file.
